The Art Of Bluffing
by Tinstars
Summary: All Trucy wants is for her father to be happy. But what exactly does Phoenix want? (post Dual Destinies)
1. Chapter 1

Trucy Wright was starving.

She sat down across from her father and opened one of the menus that the smiley waitress had left them. Chewing her lip, she browsed each line until she found exactly what she wanted, and let the menu fall to the table. She clapped her hands together happily.

"It's been so long since we ate here." She smiled up at him from behind her fingers. "I'm glad you finally said yes, dad."

Phoenix grinned at his menu and leaned in. "You make it sound like I didn't want to come."

"Oh dad, it's not like that. You've just been so busy lately." She picked up a fork and twirled it between her fingers. "Which is great! But I'm glad you finally decided to take some time for important stuff. Like food."

Phoenix chuckled as he set his menu down. "I know a certain spirit medium who'd agree with you."

"Maya knows her food, so I'll take that as a compliment," Trucy said lightly.

Phoenix laughed again. At the same time, another patron laughed in the background.

The waitress came and took their order, her lips stretched just a little too wide over her gleaming white teeth. She promised speedy service with a wink, and true to her word their food arrived in no time at all.

They devoured everything. Trucy burped and covered her mouth with her napkin, shooting her dad an apologetic look. Phoenix just grinned and rubbed his stomach, leaning back and gazing across the room. Suddenly he sat up, his shoulders stiff as a board.

"What is it?" Trucy asked, looking around the room.

"Ah, it's nothing sweetie. I'm just full." His index finger stroked idly across the back of his jawline. Trucy's eyes narrowed and she looked over his shoulder.

A burst of laughter came from the other side of the room and Trucy spotted the source. Mr. Edgeworth was sitting near the back of the restaurant, across from an older gentleman. They were both over-dressed for their American-style family restaurant surroundings, Edgeworth wearing a dark blue military jacket with a charcoal grey lining and large brass buttons, and his companion dressed in a smart grey suit with a blue silk tie. Edgeworth had a warm smile on his face. Trucy's interest was piqued. She made to get up from her table.

"Where you going, Truce?" Phoenix asked.

"Didn't you see Mr. Edgeworth over there? I wanna go talk to him."

Phoenix's eyes trailed slowly over to Edgeworth's table.

"Ah." He sighed. "Well look, he probably doesn't want to be disturbed in the middle of dinner. We can see him another time, honey."

"No, they're finished eating. See, their plates are empty!"

Phoenix sighed again, sinking a little in his seat. Trucy pouted at him.

"Daddy, you've been friends since forever. I'm sure he won't mind if we go over and say hi."

Biting his lip, Phoenix looked from the table to his daughter.

"Okay, okay, we'll say hello. But let's get our check first."

Trucy clapped and sat back down, and they waited for their waitress to take away their empty plates.

Five minutes later, Phoenix was tucking his credit card back into his wallet and Trucy was already halfway across the room.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" she said, her voice suffused with excitement, standing before his chair.

He looked up at her, eyes wide. "Oh, Trucy! I didn't know you were here."

She bounced on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. "Yup, it's our weekly go-out-and-pay-other-people-to-make-us-dinner night." She looked down at the ground. "I mean, it's more monthly than weekly these days."

Edgeworth smiled at her, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "How nice to have a father-daughter meal." Phoenix appeared by Trucy's side and Edgeworth nodded to him. "Wright. I hope your evening has been pleasant."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, sure. It's just nice to eat something other than noodles for a change."

"Daddy's been really busy with work lately." Trucy shrugged. "I guess keeping a bunch of lawyers in line is tough."

Edgeworth tipped his head forward in agreement, about to say something when his friend shifted in his chair.

"Ah – where are my manners." Edgeworth shook his head with dismay. "My apologies. This is Maurice Deuxcoeur, an old family friend. Maurice, this is Phoenix Wright and his daughter Trucy."

Mr. Deuxcoeur smiled and extended his hand, which Phoenix shook graciously.

"Hello!" Trucy said, shaking his hand next with a confident grip. "So, you know Mr. Edgeworth's family?"

"Ahum, yes, in a sense. I was close friends with Miles' mother long, long ago." Mr. Deuxcoeur spoke with a heavy accent as he smoothed down his sleek grey mustache with his blunt fingers.

"I believe they met in high school," Edgeworth interjected.

"Yes, that's right. It was many years ago, but I remember it well." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, hands clasped over his stomach. "She was charming and beautiful and we became fast friends. A few years after her marriage I moved back to France. I'm afraid that when she passed, I lost touch with her husband and darling child." He glanced up at Edgeworth apologetically. "It is something that I have always regretted, especially in consideration of…ah, well I'm sure you know, monsieur Wright. Miles tells me that you two have been friends for quite some time."

Phoenix went pink and scratched his neck. "Yeah, we kind of grew up together."

"You are both in the same field of work, are you not?"

Edgeworth snorted. "You could say that."

Deuxcoeur grinned brightly. "And what a lovely coincidence that is. How serendipitous."

Phoenix turned pinker. "Uh, yeah. Well anyways, I guess we should be go-"

"So how did Mr. Edgeworth find you," Trucy said, leaning forward onto the edge of the table. Phoenix grimaced and Edgeworth gestured for her to take a seat. With reluctance, Phoenix dragged a couple of chairs from the nearest table and Trucy sat in one without looking down.

Deuxcoeur chuckled. "Your name is Trucy? Well Trucy, as it happens, I was perusing the local paper one morning when I saw the name Edgeworth in large bold letters. At first I thought it was mere coincidence, but the article was accompanied by a photograph of Miles." Deuxcoeur gestured both hands in Edgeworth's direction. "I recognized these gorgeous features even in black and white." Edgeworth ducked his head modestly.

Trucy scrutinized Edgeworth's face, her brow drawing up as her imagination took over. "I think I can see it. Your mom must have been really pretty, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth choked a little bit and Phoenix gave a strangled laugh.

"Gregory was a very lucky man," Deuxcoeur said with a faraway look. "It's an absolute shame that we lost her so young." He shook his head and paused for a moment of remembrance. "Despite these years between us, getting to know Miles has been a joy. He's a gracious, brilliant young man." Edgeworth blushed, staring firmly down at the table. "I'm glad that I was able to show him my home. In return I asked him to introduce me to his home when I came back to America and he has kindly obliged."

"Oh," Trucy whispered slowly, like a light had gone off in her head. "That's why you're eating at this place. I thought it was a little weird to see Mr. Edgeworth here."

Deuxcoeur laughed. "I requested a true American experience. A lot has changed here since I was a young man. I found the meal to be rather charming."

Edgeworth smirked and raised his cup of tea to his lips. "Trucy, I don't know what your father's been telling you, but I don't dine exclusively at five star establishments."

"Really?" She turned to her father. "He told me that anything less than a five star restaurant would be like poison to you."

Phoenix snorted and Edgeworth shot him an affronted glare. "That was a joke, Trucy," Phoenix assured her. "Although sometimes I do wonder. If you're bred on caviar and foie gras, everything else must taste like dog food." He gave Edgeworth a cheeky grin.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and pushed his empty cup forward. "I think we're about ready to be on our way," he said.

Deuxcoeur's golden watch chain glinted as he pulled it from his pocket. "Oh goodness, I suppose you're right. We wouldn't want to be late."

Phoenix grinned. "Let me guess. Triple platinum box seats at the Roxy theater. The true American experience."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "I believe a rousing musical counts as traditional Americana."

"Well in that case, I hope you find it nice and rousing." Phoenix stood and stretched his back before reaching his hand out to Trucy. "Come on, Trucy. Let's go rot our brains with some good old fashioned American trash TV."

Trucy laughed and took her father's hand. "Hope you enjoy your show!" she said over her shoulder

Deuxcoeur waved to her. "Have a lovely evening, mademoiselle!"

As they walked across the restaurant, Trucy noticed that her father glanced back several times. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Mr. Edgeworth met his gaze dead on.

As they crawled into the backseat of a cab, there were a number of questions buzzing around in Trucy's head.

Her father was staring intently out the window. "Dad…" she started, her voice a little strained.

He turned to her, his eyes distant. "Yeah, Truce?"

"Are Mr. Edgeworth's parents…I mean, is he…"

Understanding dawned on Phoenix's face. "Oh, I guess I've never told you about that."

Trucy shook her head.

Phoenix sighed and shifted towards her. "Edgeworth lost both of his parents when he was very young. His father was killed when he was nine and his mother died before I met him."

Trucy was used to hearing about tragic deaths, par for the course in her father's line of work. Her eyes brimmed with curiosity.

"You know, Trucy, I think he would talk to you about it if you ask. It would probably be better if he told you the story himself."

Trucy bit her thumb, her eyes wide. "You really think he would?"

Phoenix studied his daughter's face and smiled gently. "Trucy, I think he would be happy to talk to you."

Trucy looked pleased. "Okay, if you think so."

They sat in comfortable silence. Phoenix reached over and rubbed her back, and she gave him a warm smile.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Trucy found herself standing in front of a giant circular desk in the middle of a lavish foyer. She took a deep breath, trying to clear the nervous lump in her throat, and stepped up to the woman sitting at the desk.<p>

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" the woman said with a kind smile.

"Um, yes!" Trucy bounced a little bit, still trying to shake off her nerves. "I was wondering if Mr. Edgeworth was available?"

"And what is this regarding?" the woman asked, preemptively picking up the phone.

"Um, well I guess it's kind of a personal thing?"

The secretary eyed her up and down and held the phone receiver to her chest. "Ah. And may I have your name, please?"

"It's Trucy. Trucy Wright."

The secretary glanced down and mumbled under her breath. "Trucy…Trucy…Wright? Oh, you're Phoenix's daughter?" Her eyes brightened instantly.

Trucy tilted her head. "You know my dad?"

"Well of course, honey. Your father used to skulk around here day and night," she said with a laugh, her voice slipping into a drawl.

"Really? But isn't this the prosecutors' office?"

The woman laughed again, a short bark that shook her shoulders. "Lord, I have no idea what he was up to. He'd come in here and get Chief Edgeworth all riled up and then skip out the door chipper as all get out. Of course, this was before Mr. Edgeworth became the chief prosecutor. I haven't seen your father around here much in the last few years. A darn shame too, he was always such a peach."

"A…peach?" Trucy said, her finger resting on her chin.

"Nevermind, darling. I'll call up Mr. Edgeworth for you right away." With that, she sat up straight and her voice went right back to its polite, professional cadence. "Chief, Trucy Wright is here to see you. Yes she is. Certainly, I'll send her up now."

The woman gave her a thumbs up and Trucy grinned.

"Go on up. You know how to get there?"

"Yeah, my dad told me. Thank you, miss!"

"Call me Christine. You have fun now. Don't rile him up too much!"

Trucy waved and scurried over the elevator as she tried to quell the bounce in her step.

Everything in the hallway leading up to Edgeworth's office was extravagant and polished to perfection. Trucy walked slowly across the large tiles underfoot, awed by the sight. The office doors towered high above her head. She knocked three times, and heard Mr. Edgeworth's muffled voice beckon her inside. She pushed the doors open, and stared slack-jawed at the size of the room. It was enormous for a single person's office, with two lush couches in the middle of the room, a huge desk that looked like its surface was buffed every single day, bookshelves that stretched up to the ceiling, and a view overlooking the city. It all served to reinforce how important Mr. Edgeworth was. She gulped. Trucy was so used to being around her father's friends, she couldn't ever remember a time when she was intimidated by them, but now she was rattled.

Mr. Edgeworth was perched on one of the couches, manila folders spread neatly across the coffee table. He adjusted his glasses with two fingers and cleared his throat.

"Trucy, please have a seat over here." He gestured to the couch across from him. She had to force herself to pick up her feet and walk to the couch. It looked like the most valuable thing she would ever sit on. Edgeworth looked up at her, holding an open folder in his hands. "Is everything alright?"

"O-oh, yeah, of course. I just - I don't think I've ever been in this office."

"Mmm," Edgeworth hummed. "Yes, the size is a bit impractical for my purposes. It seems to be intended for intimidation more than function. Still, I'm happy with it."

Trucy nodded and finally sat down. Even with her gloves on, the fabric felt luxurious and expensive. "It's really beautiful. It's…hey, why is your laundry on the wall?"

"I'm not sure what…" Edgeworth looked over his shoulder. He chuckled. "Oh, that. It's the first coat I wore as a young prosecutor. I suppose you could say it's a reminder of who I used to be."

Trucy squinted and looked from the coat back to Edgeworth. She gave a small shrug.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Yes, of course. I must admit, I was curious when I heard you were here alone." Edgeworth snapped the folder shut with one hand and set it down on the table.

Trucy shifted and took a deep breath. "I know it's kind of weird, but I want to talk about something a little personal."

Edgeworth's expression turned severe. "Trucy, are you sure you're alright? If there's anything the matter, please tell me. I'll do everything in my power to help."

Trucy smiled and looked down at her lap. "It's nothing like that, but thanks for the offer. I actually wanted to ask you about your parents."

The breath seemed to leave Edgeworth's body all at once. He studied Trucy's face carefully, his skin just a little more pale than usual.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Maybe I should just go." Her thighs rose from the couch, but Edgeworth gestured for her to keep sitting.

"It's alright, Trucy. Please understand, this isn't the sort of thing that I normally share with others. Have you tried speaking with one of the Feys? They have experience in this matter."

Trucy hugged her arms close to her chest. "It seems like everyone does, actually. The dead parents club isn't exactly exclusive around here."

He blinked.

Trucy put her hands up. "I'm sorry, that was too harsh, wasn't it."

"No, no. It's nothing more than the truth," Edgeworth said. "You're right, many of our colleagues have lost family members at a young age. Perhaps that is what drove so many of us towards our pursuit of justice."

Trucy rubbed her chin. "I've never thought about it like that before." She shifted again, her hands coming to rest on the edge of the seat. "Do you miss your parents?"

Edgeworth closed his eyes. "I miss them constantly. Some days, it feels like every little thing reminds me of their absence. There's a yearning that doesn't go away, and I don't think it ever will. I think it's meant to be there."

Trucy looked down at her hands, thumbing at her soft white gloves.

"I guess I was just wondering how you dealt with it. I mean, you were just a kid when it happened, right? And now you're one of the most important people in the city. I try to be happy and put on a good show for everyone." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And I love my dad more than anything, but sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if things had gone differently. And then I feel bad, but dad says it's normal to think about things like that. I just don't want him to think that I don't love him. Did you ever feel that way?"

Edgeworth sat in silence, drawing in a long breath. He answered in a slow, steady voice. "Trucy, I spent nearly 20 years of my life wondering what could have been. I am lucky, in a way, that I never got to know my mother very well. I only have a few vague glimpses of her in my memory that vanish like smoke when I think on them too hard." He scratched his neck, his eyes unfocused. "As for my father, well. Of course I still think about what could have been. What my father would say if he could see me now. For a very long time I thought that if he were to appear in front of me he would barely recognize me as his own flesh and blood. That he would loathe me. But now I know that despite my choices, my father would be proud of the man I've become."

He glanced up at Trucy, surprised by what he'd just said. She stared back with wide, unsure eyes.

"I'm so sorry, that's probably not what you wanted to know. I shouldn't have-"

"No! No, that's great! I'm glad you're happy now, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Happy…" Edgeworth mumbled, twisting a small gold ring on his index finger.

Trucy's eyes slid down to his hands and back up to the distant look on his face.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

Edgeworth's focus snapped back to her. "Hm?"

"You knew my dad when he was little, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. We were schoolyard friends."

"Were you good friends?" she asked, keeping a close eye on his response.

"Yes, we were quite close." His hands drifted together, his finger rubbing over his ring again.

Trucy squeaked.

"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing! It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed but she said nothing more about it.

They talked into the evening, about what Trucy was feeling, and Edgeworth's experience with grief. Trucy was surprised that he was so open with her. Though he'd always been kind to her, she'd pictured him as being very closed off about his personal life. Now it felt like he trusted her, and in turn she trusted him.

Later that night, Trucy studied Phoenix carefully while they ate. Halfway through the meal, when he noticed that Trucy hadn't yet interrupted his daily work report, Phoenix decided to comment on it.

Trucy's head was resting on her palm, her eyes glazed over as she slowly chewed her food.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Phoenix asked, tapping his front teeth.

She jumped a bit. "N-no! No, you're good."

He stared at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yup, fine and dandy." She took several bites in quick succession.

"Hmm," he muttered, sitting back in his chair. "How did your talk with Edgeworth go?"

She looked up, eyes wide, food hanging off her fork. "Um, good! It was really good, actually."

He nodded. "That's great."

They ate in silence after that, and Phoenix didn't bring up the topic again.

After dinner, Trucy went to the kitchen to get some juice while they caught up on their shows. With a glass in hand she walked back to the couch, and saw that her father had fallen asleep, head lolling gently as he snored. She smiled and sat down, reaching behind the couch to get her favorite woolen blanket, and draping it over his shoulders. She would wake him up before she went to sleep, but letting him get even a few extra minutes in dreamland was more important than their reality TV bonding time. In the glow of the screen, she could see a few small stress lines etched on his youthful face. Her heart clenched suddenly.

_What's going to happen to you when I'm gone?_

She knew that her father would always make himself busy, and she was sure that he would never stop taking on apprentices and assistants. But there was something else missing from this picture, and she now knew exactly what it was.

And in that moment, she made her decision.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

For the WIP-phobic people out there, this story has already been completed! I'll be releasing it one chapter at a time so I have more time to edit, but it's basically done. It's about 12 chapters long.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Trucy sent an urgent message to Apollo instructing him to arrange a meeting with the gang, excluding Phoenix and Edgeworth, and to tell no one else.

Trucy: meeting at WAA asap, don't tell dad or mr. Edgeworth

Apollo: uh

Apollo: why?

Trucy: Apollo it's VERY important, just DO IT

Apollo: What should I tell them?

Trucy: tell them it's about a top secret mission and if they value their careers they'll listen to me

Apollo: …

Apollo: I don't…

Trucy: come on Apollo just do it

Apollo: Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do

Trucy grinned at her phone and started making preparations.

A few days later, the entire junior legal system of Los Angeles was sitting in the cramped meeting room of the Wright Anything Agency.

"Alright, Trucy," Apollo muttered, squeezed between Klavier and Ema. "What the hell is this about."

Trucy stepped up between the two couches, clutching a small notebook to her chest. She took a deep breath.

"This meeting is about love."

Simon stood up and started to leave. Athena grabbed him by the collar and forced him back onto the couch.

"You were saying, Trucy?" she said, nudging at Simon to keep his mouth shut. Taka squawked softly, a look of indignation on his tiny bird face.

Trucy cleared her throat and took a more professional stance.

"It's about my dad," she said, scanning her audience. "And Mr. Edgeworth."

Shocked inhalations ricocheted around the room.

Quick as a whip, Athena jumped from her seat and put her hands on Trucy's shoulders, leaning over her.

"What have you seen," she demanded, shaking Trucy's shoulders.

"N-nothing? I…what?"

"Oh," Athena said, releasing Trucy from her grip. "So you didn't, like, walk in on them or anything."

"Walk in… oh! No! No no no. No."

"Okay, nevermind." Athena went to sit back down, but leaned towards Trucy again. "You're sure, though."

Trucy waved her arms frantically. "Yes! I think I would know if I'd walked in on my dad and another guy!"

Athena sighed and sat back. Simon squinted at her. "Okay, okay. So what is this about, then?" she asked.

Trucy rubbed the back of her head and shuffled her feet. "I mean, you're not totally off-track." She hugged the notebook again. "I think they like each other."

She received a couple looks of surprise, and many blank stares.

Ema spoke up first. "What makes you so sure about that?" She took out her own notebook and looked like she was about to start scribbling in it.

"Well, for a long time daddy's had this obvious tell where he rubs the back of his jaw. And I knew it meant something, but I had no idea what it was." Trucy shifted her weight, her finger on her chin. "Then, about a month ago, I realized something. He does it when we talk about Mr. Edgeworth. But why?" She took out her pen and tapped it against her notes. "I did some investigating, and I found out that Mr. Edgeworth does the same thing. Not with his jaw, but with his ring. And after that it all started to fall into place. They have feelings for each other. And I think it's our duty as advocates for the good of society to make sure that they get together!"

Apollo's brow was creased, the bridge of his nose scrunched up. "Trucy, you're a magician. I don't really think that counts as an advocate of good."

"I make people happy," Trucy said with indignation.

"More importantly," Apollo continued, "why should we risk the wrath of our respective bosses on a hunch from you? It's not our place to interfere with their personal lives."

Across the room, Simon nodded.

"It's more than just a hunch. Come on you guys, does anyone here really think that Mr. Edgeworth and my daddy have never had any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever? Honestly."

Everyone looked around, waiting to see who would object first. Not a single person did.

"Curses," Ema muttered under her breath, her hands balled into fists.

"See?" Trucy said, standing up straighter and crossing her arms.

"Alright, but that doesn't change the fact that their love life is none of our damn business. I don't want to think about what Mr. Wright gets up to," Apollo said as he sank further into the couch.

Klavier turned to him. "You've never thought about it?"

"…about my boss' romantic liaisons? Not even a little bit." Apollo squinted one eye at Klavier. "Oh. Oh god, have you?"

Klavier grinned. "Why not? They're both handsome men."

Apollo grimaced. "Oh my god, he's your boss!"

Behind them Ema chanted a steady mantra of "_Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew_-"

"I really, really don't want to know," Trucy said, her face flushed pink. "I just think that they deserve to be happy."

Apollo paused in the middle of a look of excruciating disgust. "Is Mr. Wright not happy? It seems to me he's been downright chipper since he got his badge back."

Trucy toed the floor again. "I mean, he's happier than I've ever seen him. But I can also tell that he's lonely." Sadness flashed in her eyes for just a second, but that was all it took. Athena was at her side in an instant, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Widget glowed softly on Athena's chest.

"You know how much he loves you, Trucy. You're the most important thing in the world to him."

Trucy looked up at her, chewing her lip. "I know. Of course, I know that."

"And it's not that you're not enough to make him happy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I get it, I really do," she said, clutching her notebook hard in her fingers.

Athena gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It's just that romance is a different sort of beast. But romance and family are both important. And you know what? I agree with you. I think we should do it."

Trucy's face brightened. "So you'll help me?"

"Of course we will!" Athena said, turning around to give Simon a grin.

Simon sighed and rubbed his temples. "I suppose I'd be willing to help. To a point, mind you. If it gets weird, I'm out."

"That's the spirit!" Athena said, jumping over to the couch and hugging him. He grumbled and rolled his eyes, but allowed it to happen. Taka cooed and rested his head on Athena's arm.

They all turned towards Apollo, Klavier and Ema.

Ema had a deep set frown on her face, but she raised her fist into the air regardless. Apollo turned to Klavier.

Klavier grinned back at him with those unnaturally white teeth.

"Do you object to love, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo grunted. "I can't believe all of you are actually in favor of this. You know we could all end up fired. Or dead."

"Apollo, you really think my daddy would do that?" Trucy asked, eyes wide.

"Mr. Wright, no. Prosecutor Edgeworth, on the other hand, is a very powerful man and could easily have us all assassinated without a second thought."

Klavier and Simon shot each other a look, but they didn't deny it.

Trucy crossed her arms. "Mr. Edgeworth is a sweetheart. He may have that kind of power but he'd never hurt a fly."

"Sw-sweetheart?" Apollo stuttered as though the word felt unnatural on his tongue.

"Yes, that's absolutely true," Ema said with surprising vigor. "He may be ferocious in the courtroom but he's really very gentle," she continued. "He's hard on the outside, but he's gooey on the inside. I'm sure of it!"

"_Gentle?_" Apollo repeated, with a wary look.

"The point is, no one's gonna get murdered. And if something goes wrong, then we'll try harder. It isn't over until the curtain falls!" Trucy raised her fist to the air, mimicking Ema.

"Well, I suppose that settles it," Klavier said with a cluck of the tongue. "Love always wins in the end."

"_Love_?" Apollo looked around one last time, hoping to find someone who might possibly be on his side, but it seemed he was alone. He sat back with a grumble. "Fine."

"You'll help?" Trucy said, standing at the edge of the couch on her tip toes, hands clapped together.

Apollo heaved a world weary sigh. "Yeah. I'll help."

Trucy laughed and threw herself on him. "This is so exciting," she squealed, hugging Apollo around the neck until he started to choke. Klavier scooted over so he could watch the struggle. "It's gonna be so great!"

When she released Apollo, his face was a pale shade of purple.

"Thanks, you guys. I know with all of us working together we can make some magic happen." She tumbled over into the small gap between Apollo and Klavier, and held out her hand towards the center of the room. "For love!"

One by one, some with great reluctance, everyone stretched out their arms to meet in the center. "For love!" a few of them repeated, followed by a low grumble from everyone else.

At that very moment, Phoenix pushed the front door open with his shoulder, carrying a tall stack of books. "Hey-" he started. He saw the mysterious formation of law professionals in the middle of the meeting room. They stared back at him. No one said a word. Slowly, he backed out of the room and closed the door. They heard the sound of the door being locked.

After a still moment, Trucy lowered her hand.

"Anyway…"

Apollo squinted at her. "Anyway? Shouldn't you go get him or something?"

She waved him off. "He'll come back in an hour or so. He's used to this kinda stuff. Let's get down to business."

Apollo turned to his neighbor, but Ema just shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. This is the Wright agency; I should be used to it."

"Alright!" Trucy said, taking out her notebook and hunching forward. "First things first, we need a codename."

"Do we?" Apollo asked.

Trucy poked him in the shoulder. "Of course we do. That way if anyone overhears us, they won't know what we're talking about."

"Or we could just not discuss sensitive information in public," Apollo said.

"How about Operation Dad Love?" Trucy suggested.

Apollo leaned away, affronted. "How about no."

Klavier snapped his fingers. "Operation Man Love."

Apollo was stunned into silence.

Klavier turned his gaze up thoughtfully. "Operation Hot Dads?"

"It's getting worse!" Apollo threw his hands in the air. "How is it getting worse?"

Athena pointed at him. "What do you think it should be?"

Apollo he sank back against the couch. "If I had to, I guess I'd go with something a little less suspicious. Like Happiness."

"Operation Happiness? I think I could work with that," Trucy said, holding the pen to her chin. "Good job, Apollo."

"Yeah, I'm a real trooper," he replied.

Trucy made a checkmark in her notebook. "Then the next step is to plan our first attack. Any ideas?"

Athena grinned and leaned over the table. "I think I have a few."

* * *

><p>Their first opportunity to implement Operation Happiness came about two weeks later. Phoenix and Apollo were in the middle of an important investigation. It just so happened that their investigation led them to the office of one Klavier Gavin.<p>

And unfortunately for Apollo, Klavier was actually interested in executing their little group project, which meant that Apollo couldn't just pretend that he'd forgotten about it.

They stepped into his office, and he greeted them with his patented rock-star grin. With some well placed small talk, he was able to stall their interrogation until the timing was just right.

"You know, I think some of your questions would be better answered by our prestigious Chief Prosecutor."

Phoenix turned to Apollo and shrugged. Apollo glared at Klavier, who put his hand on Apollo's back with a smile and guided him out of the office.

It turned out that Edgeworth was indeed better equipped to answer their questions, and Apollo had to wonder how much thought had gone into molding Trucy's pseudo-mission around a real life case.

After ten minutes or so, Klavier pretended to check his phone.

"Ah, I am sorry to interrupt, but I've just remembered something. There is a small detail I noticed at the scene of the murder, but I must have forgotten to get a clear record of it. Mr. Wright, if I take Apollo to the crime scene, perhaps our Chief would be willing to escort you home when you've finished here."

Apollo grunted and shoved his hands into his pockets with as little rage as he could muster.

"No, that's fine. I can just take a taxi home," Phoenix insisted.

Edgeworth pulled down his cuff and checked the gold watch on his wrist. "I'm due to leave soon. I don't mind dropping you off at home."

"Maybe you can get a bite to eat as well? It's close to dinner time, after all," Klavier offered.

Making sure his legs were out of view from their superiors, Apollo kicked Klavier in the ankle. Without missing a beat, Klavier stepped on Apollo's toes with the heel of his boot. Apollo sucked in a pained breath through his teeth and slammed his hand open-palmed onto the desk.

"Oh, well," Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his head, oblivious to his protégé's pain, "I think Trucy's picking something up on her way home. But if it isn't out of your way, I would appreciate the ride."

Edgeworth smiled. "Certainly."

Apollo spoke up before Klavier could make any more helpful suggestions.

"I guess we should get going before it gets too dark. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wright. And thank you for your help, Prosecutor Edgeworth." He grabbed Klavier by his jacket sleeve and dragged him out the door. Klavier waved as they disappeared from sight.

"…huh," Edgeworth said a few moments after they'd gone.

"Yeah, they're not fooling anyone," Phoenix said.

Phoenix and Edgeworth shared a look and started laughing.

Edgeworth began to gather up the files on his desk, stacking them in two neat piles. "Let me sort through this and then we can be on our way."

Phoenix leaned against the side of the desk and watched him work in silence.

"God, it must be tough," Phoenix said after a while.

"What is?" Edgeworth asked, flicking his pen in neat loops for a quick signature.

"Being Chief Prosecutor. I mean, it's so much responsibility. The paperwork on your desk right now is more than I've ever seen in my entire career."

Edgeworth smirked as he closed another file. "I fear that has more to do with your personal work ethics than my position, Wright."

"Wow, already with the attitude," Phoenix said with a grin. "Sorry we can't all be paper filing machines, your highness."

Edgeworth ignored him and kept on sorting, and the stack slowly diminished.

Phoenix sighed. "No, but really. I'm impressed. I'm really prou- impressed. Like super impressed, it's great." He started to fiddle with his watch chain.

Edgeworth looked up from his paperwork and studied Phoenix. He cleared his throat and went back to his work. "Thank you, Wright. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Mhm," Phoenix replied, and looked out the window.

Not long after, they were making their way down to the garage, Phoenix carrying a small stack of folders for Edgeworth. As they passed the front desk, the secretary called out to them.

"Have a good evening Chief Edgeworth! And Phoenix, tell your daughter I said hello!"

Phoenix grinned and waved. Edgeworth nodded. "And you too, Mrs. Keane."

Inside the garage, Phoenix squinted at Edgeworth's eye-searingly bright sports car/crime scene.

"I'm surprised you never sold this car, what with the corpse in the trunk and all," Phoenix said as he waited for Edgeworth to open the doors.

"Hm. It's nostalgia, I suppose," Edgeworth replied.

"Yeah, I guess dead bodies make me nostalgic too," Phoenix said with a grin.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "It was my first car, Wright."

"Really? Huh, how about that," Phoenix said, ducking into the car after he heaved the files onto the backseat.

They emerged from the garage onto the busy, darkening street, vehicles and people moving all around them in a dizzying haze of speed and light.

"So, how's your friend doing?" Phoenix asked, his hands clasped awkwardly between his knees.

"Pardon?"

"You know, the French guy. Frenchie McBaguette."

Edgeworth sniffed. "Monsieur Deuxcoeur is sleeping comfortably at his home in Bordeaux, I would imagine."

"Ah, good, good."

Silence.

"Um, did he enjoy his trip?" Phoenix asked.

"He did, in fact. It turns out that a night of theater is a very suitable activity for a world traveler." He shot Phoenix a look. Phoenix shrugged sheepishly. "And he thought that you and Trucy were charming."

"Ooh, charming? Moi?" Phoenix held his hand to his chest. "How simply divine."

Edgeworth grumbled. "Yes, I'm sure he must have been feeling ill."

Phoenix grinned obnoxiously.

He let the silence settle again before asking his next question.

"So he knew your mother?"

Edgeworth stiffened, his hands clenching around the steering wheel. "Yes, and he's the only one of her friends I'm in contact with, so our friendship is quite important to me."

"Wow. I mean, that's…" he trailed off, dragging his finger along the cold pane of glass next to his head.

Edgeworth sighed. "What is it, Phoenix?"

"Nothing. It's just weird, you know? We've been friends for so long but I don't think I've ever heard anything about her."

Edgeworth was quiet for a long time.

Phoenix opened his mouth but Edgeworth spoke before he could say anything.

"My mother's name was Sophia. Her hair was soft and she smelled like rose petals. She was a bright student, and a skilled artist. After graduating from university, she worked for the precinct as a forensic sketch artist. She loved flowers and tea, and whenever she held me I felt completely and utterly cared for. And now you know everything I do."

Phoenix let out the breath he'd been holding. "Oh."

The air between them was still.

"I'm sorry I made you bring it up," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, Wright. It was a very long time ago, and not all that painful considering the rest of my childhood."

Phoenix winced. "Sorry, I'm really dredging up your favorite memories, aren't I."

Edgeworth let out a wry laugh. "I suppose you Wrights have a knack for getting me to wax on about the past."

Phoenix hummed. "Don't worry, I won't bug you about it anymore. We're almost at my place anyway."

Edgeworth pulled into the parking lot of Phoenix's apartment. Phoenix grabbed his briefcase and got out, before ducking his head back in.

"You know, you're welcome to stay for dinner. It's no five star joint, but fried chicken is fried chicken."

Edgeworth stared at him and then glanced down at the dashboard clock before shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, but I should get home soon. Thank you for the invitation, Wright. Perhaps another time." He offered a small smile.

Phoenix grinned back. "Hey, no problem. Thanks for the ride." He started walking towards the building entrance. "Good luck organizing all those case files!" he shouted behind him.

Within minutes of setting his briefcase down and taking off his jacket, Trucy came in through the front door with plastic bags hanging from her arm.

"Hi dad!" she said.

"Hey sweetheart," he answered, eyes drawn to the delicious-smelling bags. "Here, let me get those for you."

"No way, daddy," she said, moving out of his reach. "You'll eat everything before we've set the table."

Phoenix chuckled. "Alright, I'll go get the drinks."

Trucy set the bags down on the dinner table and started to unpack their crispy chicken dinner. "So how did things go at work?" she asked.

"Not too bad. We made a lot of headway on this case. I think we have a good chance in court tomorrow."

"Awesome. How's Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Oh, he's - wait," he said, setting a couple of glasses down on the counter. "How did you know I saw Edgeworth today?"

Trucy's eyebrow twitched, but she kept putting out the coleslaw. "Polly texted me when you guys were at the prosecutors' office. I guess he and Klavier had to go somewhere."

Phoenix looked satisfied with that answer. "Yeah, we went to see Prosecutor Gavin. Edgeworth's doing well. He seems pretty busy, but I guess that means things are moving along."

"Good. Well, food's ready. Let's eat!"

They sat at the table and started heaping food onto their plates.

"By the way," Phoenix said, spooning some mashed potatoes next to his chicken, "Edgeworth might come by for dinner sometime."

Trucy's fork clattered to the table. She scooped it up quickly and wiped it off with a napkin. "Oh! That's nice! I hope he does!"

Phoenix eyed her but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

I'm writing Klavier as being foreign, in utter defiance of the powers that be.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Trucy came skipping through the door, fresh from school. "Dad!" she said, bouncing over to him. "Daddy daddy daddy!"

"What is it, Truce?" Phoenix said, hunched over a case file on his desk.

"Can we go to the circus? Please, pretty please?"

"The circus?" Phoenix looked up from his work. "When is it?"

"This weekend. Klavier told me that someone gave him tickets and he said I could have them. Please, dad? My friend Frederick the Fantastic is going to be there and I haven't seen him in years. He's headlining just for the weekend, please please please!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Well, I guess if Klavier's giving us tickets it would be silly not to go."

She threw her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, daddy!" She sat against the edge of his desk. "He's giving me four tickets. Polly's busy this weekend, so I thought we could take Athena and Mr. Edgeworth."

Phoenix balked. "Edgeworth? Uh, Trucy, I don't think he's the circus-going type."

Trucy frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, I think he is. And besides, he could drive us there. I think we should ask him."

"Honey, you know he's gonna be busy. It's short notice and he always has work to do."

Trucy put her hands on her hips. "We won't know unless we ask."

"Trucy…" he said, trailing off at the pout on her face. He sighed. "Alright, you can call him."

Trucy did a little fist-pump. "I'll do it right now!"

She ran to her room to put her bag away, and was already on the phone when she came back.

"Uh huh. Yeah, we'd love it if you could come. You can meet Frederick! Yeah, it's not that far out. I just thought it would be nice if we could all go together, you know? Awesome, thank you so much Mr. Edgeworth!"

She tucked the phone into her pouch. "He said yes, daddy!"

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "He what?"

"He said it would be nice to take an evening off," she answered.

Phoenix drummed his fingers against the desk. "Huh. Well, that's great, I guess."

Trucy squirmed with happiness. "I'll call Athena and let her know. She's gonna be stoked!"

With a crooked smile, Phoenix pulled his chair in and went back to his work.

On Saturday evening, both members of the Wright household were busy getting ready. Trucy took note of the care that Phoenix put into making sure that his hair was spiked to perfection, and that his shirt didn't clash with his scarf. With the first knock at the door, Phoenix looked like he'd just heard a gunshot. When Athena walked in, he wiped his brow. Another knock came ten minutes later, and this time Phoenix ran back into his room to adjust his clothes one last time. Trucy laughed to herself and opened the door.

Mr. Edgeworth was wearing a sleek gray coat and a soft cream colored scarf. He gave Trucy a small smile and she welcomed him inside.

"We're just about ready to go." She twisted around, cupping her hand to yell across the room. "Daddy, Mr. Edgeworth's here!"

When her dad came out from his hiding spot, she heard a soft intake of breath behind her. Turning just a fraction, she could see the subtle part of Edgeworth's mouth, and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. She stifled a laugh and took her father's hand.

"Let's go, daddy. The show starts in an hour."

Phoenix nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Edgeworth. You look nice. I like your coat."

Edgeworth coughed. "You too, Wright," he said to the floor.

Widget let out a muffled noise from inside Athena's hands, which were clutched tightly to her chest. She smiled and ushered everyone out the door.

They filed down the stairwell to Edgeworth's car. Athena gasped as she crawled into the backseat. "This is incredible," she whispered. Trucy sat next to her and watched with amusement as Athena stroked the pristine leather seat.

Trucy and Athena chatted happily as they drove off towards the circus. The front seat was the exact opposite, silent except for an occasional murmur, exchanging shy glances every so often.

At the circus grounds, they were able to bypass the line with Klavier's VIP tickets. When they took their seats, Trucy's fingers were already stained a rainbow of colors from the giant cloud of cotton candy in her hand. She and Athena sat in their own row, with Phoenix and Edgeworth perched just behind them. Phoenix leaned forward without asking and bit a piece off the top of Trucy's cotton candy.

"Daddy!" she said, batting him away. "You don't even like cotton candy!"

"It's part of the experience," he said with bright blue lips.

"You don't _need_ cotton candy to enjoy the circus, dad."

"Objection! That's literally the first thing you said when you saw the concessions."

Athena grinned at her. "Trucy, you should know better than to argue with your dad."

"Yeah, fine. Just keep your mitts off my candy," she said with a glare.

Edgeworth gave Phoenix an unimpressed look.

"What?" Phoenix asked, innocent as anything. He licked his lips to get all the candy off. Edgeworth blushed and looked away.

The lights dimmed overhead and a familiar face stepped out into the spotlight. Phoenix cringed the moment his blue clown friend came into view

The jokes were as bad as ever, if not worse, and Phoenix covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes in slow circles. He heard a snort and turned to glare at the offender.

Edgeworth was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about this," Phoenix mouthed. Edgeworth just shrugged and glanced over at Trucy, who was clapping and laughing away. Phoenix's heart did an inexplicable little twirl in his chest and he forced himself to focus on the stage. Blessedly, Moe was ushered off by Regina and her tigers. Despite being nine years older, Regina still had a soft childlike face, and he felt a pang of nostalgia.

After Regina's act had wrapped up, Trucy stood and started cheering. A young man in a bright blue cape walked out onto the stage, followed by his shimmering assistants. He didn't wear the garb of the Troupe Gramarye, but there was a certain resemblance in the design. Phoenix recalled Trucy telling him that this Frederick was a friend of the family - a member of another troupe from several states over – who had occasionally joined the Gramarye for joint routines and camaraderie.

It was easy to see the similarities in Frederick's performing style. Phoenix could feel the energy radiating off Trucy as she hollered with the crowd and clapped loud enough to draw stares. Before they knew it, Frederick's act ended with a brilliant illusion of sparks and jets of light filling the big top like the starry sky. Trucy squealed and Phoenix had to keep her from running down to the stage.

When the whole show ended to thunderous applause, Trucy rushed down the bleachers to the backstage entrance. The circus members keeping watch seemed hesitant to let her through despite her insistence that she knew their guest, but when they saw Phoenix they waved her inside and gave him a respectful nod.

She found Frederick and pulled him into a tight embrace, already raving about his performance. He grinned and they started catching up on their lives since they'd last seen each other. It wasn't long before Trucy forgot about her companions.

"It looks like she might be here for a while, Mr. Wright," Athena said, leaning against the wall. "I'll stay here with her if you guys wanna go take a look around."

Phoenix watched his daughter flail her arms around, in the middle of a passionate re-enactment of her favorite performance story, completely oblivious to everything else around her. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He turned to Edgeworth. "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Let's leave Trucy to her colleagues."

They waved goodbye to Athena and snuck out of the room. The lights were up in the tent as they made their way around to the exit, performers and stagehands running around while the stage was cleared for the next day's show.

Just outside of the big top, a dense, noisy crowd had gathered. Phoenix knew right away what it meant.

"Uh, let's go another way," he stammered, grabbing Edgeworth's sleeve and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Phoenix! Is that you?!"

Phoenix cursed and tried to walk faster, but Edgeworth refused to pick up the pace and as soon as Max could push his way through the crowd he was able to catch up with them.

"Phoenix Wright, it _is_ you! I haven't seen you in ages." He hugged Phoenix around the shoulders. "You're certainly looking handsome. How've you been, sweetie? Where's your darling little companion?"

From the strained look on his face, Phoenix knew that Edgeworth was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm doing well, thanks. Maya moved back to her hometown, I'm afraid. I'll be sure to tell her to visit next time she's in town."

"Please do," Max said. "I'm sure she's dying to see the great Max Galactica in action once more."

This time Edgeworth's snort was audible. Max turned as though he'd suddenly noticed that someone else was standing there.

"And who's this? A new assistant?"

That shut Edgeworth up.

Phoenix laughed. "No, this is an old friend of mine." Max extended his hand to Edgeworth. "Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor," Phoenix continued.

Max recoiled instantly. "Oh. I can't say I'm a big fan of prosecutors."

"Don't worry about him." Phoenix winked. "He's one of the good guys."

"Hm. Well, I suppose I trust your judgment." Max reached his hand out once again, and Edgeworth shook it, if only to maintain civility. "At least this one doesn't have a whip."

Phoenix snorted this time. Before he had a chance to explain what was so funny, someone yelled out Max's name from the crowd behind them.

"Well, the public calls," he said with a small bow. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, mister attorney. I do hope you enjoyed the show."

With a flourish of his cape, he disappeared back into the crowd.

Edgeworth was still staring at his hand. Phoenix sighed. "Well, that just happened." He glanced at Edgeworth, his eyebrow raised. "Let me guess: you're never gonna wash that hand again."

Edgeworth curled his lip and wiped his hand on his coat before stuffing it petulantly back into his pocket. "Shut up."

Phoenix grinned and they ambled along the perimeter of the circus grounds.

"Just what was the nature of your relationship with your client?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix squinted at him. "What are you talking about?"

Edgeworth smirked. "I believe he called you 'sweetie' back there."

Phoenix sputtered and crossed his arms. "Shut up."

They made their way around the outside of the tent, gazing up at the lights strung up and down the fairway.

"I take it everything has been going well at the agency?" Edgeworth said after a while.

Phoenix nodded. "Everyone's settling in nicely. It's been a tough year for my junior partners, but I think they're really starting to come into their own.

Edgeworth nodded. "It's heartbreaking when people so young must face such tragedy."

Phoenix looked at him. The reflection of the lights swayed in his glasses as he walked. "Yeah," he said softly, looking down at his feet. "It's a shame."

They looped back around to the front of the tent and decided to wait there. Athena peered out of the tent and waved when she saw them. Minutes later, she and Trucy emerged from the big top. Trucy had a wistful smile on her face.

The crowd surrounding Max was smaller, but still pulsing with noise. Trucy noticed the commotion as she walked towards Phoenix. "Oh, it's Max!" She stood on her tip toes to get a quick peek, and then joined her father.

"I'm a little surprised you're not over there yelling with the rest of them," Phoenix said.

Trucy glanced back at the crowd. "Honestly, he's a bit too much with the flashy and not so much with the talent. But I admire the effort he puts into his showmanship." She clapped her hands together. "Now Frederick, he's got what it takes! That's a magician worth his salt. He could disappear a rabbit from twenty paces while blindfolded."

Phoenix laughed and patted her back. "I'm not sure what that means, but I'll take your word for it."

They made their way back towards the car, past the few remaining stragglers milling about as the night descended into a cold, peaceful stillness.

Trucy shivered and rubbed her arms, letting out a shaky breath. Before Phoenix could say anything, Edgeworth had shrugged his coat off and placed it over Trucy's back.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Edgeworth." She hugged the coat around her shoulders. The bottom of the coat swept along the muddy ground, but he said nothing about it.

He smiled and readjusted his scarf. "Of course."

Phoenix stared at him wide-eyed and just barely avoided walking into a lamp post.

The girls climbed into the back of the car and they sped off through the night back to Phoenix's apartment.

In the parking lot, Phoenix got out and opened the door for his daughter and Athena. Trucy went over to Edgeworth and handed him his coat back. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm glad you could take the night off."

He folded the coat over his shoulder and nodded. "Thank you for the invitation, Ms. Wright. It was a nice change of pace."

Trucy was quiet and contemplative for a moment. Then she stood up on her tip toes and gave Edgeworth a small kiss on the cheek. She grabbed Athena by the hand and hauled her up the stairs, leaving both Phoenix and Edgeworth staring after them in bewilderment.

Phoenix clucked his tongue. "The kid's got guts, I can say that much."

Edgeworth, a small blush on his cheeks, narrowed his eyes at Phoenix. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I'm pretty sure most people would think twice about smooching the Chief Prosecutor," Phoenix said, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Edgeworth stammered and Phoenix slapped him on the back.

"I mean, you're a pretty intimidating guy," he said.

"It was a sweet gesture," Edgeworth said, his jaw stiff. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm afraid I should be getting home. I had a good time, Wright." He awkwardly patted Phoenix on the shoulder and got back in his car.

"Goodnight, Edgeworth," Phoenix said with a smile, watching him drive away into the din of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, on his way out of the courthouse, Phoenix found a surprise voicemail from Maya.

"NICK! They're showing a super special ONE NIGHT ONLY remastered version of the ORIGINAL Steel Samurai movie down at Spotlight Cinema next weekend and I am coming down and you are GOING TO GO WITH ME." The message ended there.

Phoenix stared down at the phone and shook his head.

On the day of the movie, Phoenix met Maya and Pearl at the train station and helped carry their bags back to his apartment. As soon as they got their luggage inside, Maya leapt at Phoenix and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

"How long has it been, Nick?" Maya said with a grin, rubbing his hair out of place.

He batted her hands away and smoothed his hair back into perfect spikes. "Too long, Master Maya."

She smiled and spread out her arms to show off her Master's robes, as she did every single time she visited. It was downright disturbing how adult she looked, even if she was the same old Maya underneath.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Nick. This is gonna be off the chain!" She punched the air.

"Uh, yeah." Phoenix gave her a sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind if Trucy comes with us."

Maya shot him a sharp look. "God, of course not! She's the one who told us about the whole thing."

Phoenix blinked. "She did?"

"Sure! She said you've been working too hard and I needed to help get you out of the house."

Phoenix blinked twice. "She did?"

"Yup! And by the sound of it, you haven't been giving her the proper Steel Samurai education she deserves. Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows her stuff by the time I'm through." She rolled up her sleeve and clenched her fist.

"Uh, thanks?"

Just then, Pearl ran over and hugged him around the waist. "How's everything been around the office, Mr. Wright? Any grisly murders lately?" she asked.

"It's pretty calm right now. Surprisingly few murders."

"Oh, that's good! Bad for business, I guess, but good."

Phoenix squeezed her shoulder. "Trucy should be home any minute now. She just wanted to get more food for later."

She crossed her arms. "I came to see you too! You're my special uncle Nick, after all."

Phoenix grinned and picked up Maya's bags so he could lug them over to his room, which she was taking over during her stay.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your room, Nick," she said while rummaging through her suitcase. "You're sure you don't mind?"

Phoenix laughed. "Maybe you forgot, but I used to sleep on the couch all the time back at the office. In fact, I'm pretty sure you tucked me in a few times."

"Oh trust me, I remember. It's just that, well, you're an old man now and I wouldn't want you to strain your brittle bones for my sake."

He stood with a blank expression on his face, and then pulled one of the pillows off the bed and whipped it at her head.

"NICK OH MY GOD," she yelled, grabbing the pillow from the floor and throwing it back at him with staggering force. Another pillow got involved somewhere along the way, and the skirmish kept gaining steam until Pearl poked her head into the room, and just managed to avoid getting a pillow to the face.

"Is this what adulthood is like," she whispered, clutching the doorframe in fear.

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other and burst out laughing, panting and hunched over. When he caught his breath, Phoenix walked over to Maya and gave her a squeeze around the waist.

"Geez, I've missed you," he said.

"Of course you have," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Pearl cooed from the doorway and Maya groaned at her. She herded Pearl and Phoenix into the living room. "None of that, now," she said to Pearl in a soft, chastising voice. "We've talked about this."

Pearl lowered her head. "Yes, Master Maya."

Maya sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry girl, it's just not gonna happen. Speaking of…" She turned her attention to Phoenix, and he gulped. "Any romance in your life lately? Lovers? Prospects?"

Phoenix laughed nervously, scratching his cheek. "Why? What have you been told?"

Maya laughed too. "Nothing. Why, is there something to tell?" She leaned in a little too close and fixed a scrutinizing eye on him.

He rubbed his head. "Not really. My love life is pretty much the same as it's always been." A bright flush of pink settled on his cheeks.

A look of understanding crossed her face and she nodded. "I'm sure it'll happen for you, Nick. Something's gotta give eventually, right?"

He didn't quite understand what she meant by that so he tried to shrug off the topic, but she kept staring at him with that significant look.

To Phoenix's relief, Trucy came trudging through the door, weighed down with groceries. When she saw her friends she dropped the bags in her excitement, and he was there ready to catch them.

Trucy was a little nervous around Maya at first, since she wasn't as used to Maya's visits. But pretty soon she was chattering away, curious as always about Maya's own special brand of "magic".

After a quick lunch, the girls started getting ready. Maya kept her robes on, but she adorned her forehead with a special headband featuring the Steel Samurai logo. Pearl put on a pretty little necklace with an emblem of the Pink Princess dangling from the center.

Trucy emerged from her room wearing a colorful oversized Steel Samurai shirt over her normal clothes.

"That's quite a look," Phoenix said, quirking his eyebrow.

She spun around and glared at him. "And where's your fan spirit, daddy?"

He pointed to the gray beanie on top of his head.

"That isn't licensed merchandise," Maya said, crossing her arms.

"No, but the color is on theme," he asserted.

She tilted her head.

"Gray? Steel? Steel Samurai?" he said.

"Try harder, Nick," Maya said, smacking him upside the head as she passed by.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his poor skull. He grumbled and pulled on his long black coat, and they left to catch the next bus.

When they got to the theater, there was already a long line wrapped around the front. It was filled with young children, but several unaccompanied adults dotted the line as well, shameless in their life choices.

Maya was practically dancing on her toes by the time they reached the back of the line.

"Yes!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "This is gonna be so cool! I never got to see the original in theaters. Oh man, it's gonna be rad!"

Phoenix shifted on his feet, starting to feel some of that excitement welling in his chest. He heard a sudden strangled yelp.

"Gah!" Maya yelled out. "Is that who I think it is?!"

Phoenix watched Maya dash out ahead of them until she reached a familiar silver-haired head.

"…seriously?" Phoenix said out loud.

"What is it, daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Nothing," Phoenix said, hissing out a long breath through his teeth. "Looks like your friend's here."

She peered around him. "Ah!" she said, slapping her hands to her face. "Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Oh!" Pearl chimed in, scanning the line. "Is he a Steel Samurai fan too?"

Phoenix snorted. "I should have known."

"Pearl and I will keep our spot if you wanna go say hi," Trucy said, stepping forward and trying to edge him out.

Phoenix glanced over just in time to see Maya throw her arms around Edgeworth's shoulders. "I guess I should…"

"Alright dad. Have fun!" Trucy gave him a small shove and waved.

Phoenix walked up the line to Edgeworth and Maya, surprised to see that Edgeworth had a companion.

"Prosecutor Blackquill?" he asked, taken aback.

"Wright-dono." Simon gave a small bow and Phoenix nodded in respect.

Edgeworth's eyes were staring at him sadly over Maya's shoulder, in the grip of a painful-looking hug. Phoenix took pity on him and tugged on the neck of Maya's robes.

She pulled away and had the self-awareness to give him a guilty grin. "Sorry about that. Wouldn't want to harm the Chief Prosecutor," she said with a proud gleam in her eye.

Edgeworth's glasses sat crooked on his nose. He blushed and straightened them out. "Thank you, Master Fey. I'm pleased to see you looking well."

"You too, Chief! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm liking the glasses. You're turning into a real silver fox." She slapped him on the back and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well," he said, searching for a response. After a long pause, he turned to Phoenix. "I see you decided to attend, Wright."

"Yup," Phoenix said. "Trucy and Pearls are here too." He hiked his thumb over his shoulder in their direction.

"How nice," Edgeworth answered, his voice earnest.

"So…who's the pirate," Maya said, nodding towards Simon.

"The who?" Edgeworth said, following her gaze. "Ah. This is Simon Blackquill, one of my finest prosecutors."

"Oh, so he really is a prosecutor?"

Phoenix nudged her in the ribs.

"What?" she answered, and reached out to Blackquill. "Sorry. We used to see all types in court, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised."

He studied her, and then took her hand and offered a wry smile. "Hmph, I like this lass. You aren't so normal yourself." He gestured to her clothes.

She smiled brightly. "Not even a little bit. You're looking at the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and the head of the Fey clan."

"Sounds plenty prestigious," he said. "I'll take your word for it."

She grinned. "So you're a Steel Samurai fan?"

He tossed his head. "You could say I'm a fan of all forms of Japanese-influenced cinema."

"Nice. Sounds like you're almost as much of a nerd as Edgeworth."

Edgeworth gave an indignant cough.

"Oh, sorry. What I meant was, it sounds like you're almost as much of a nerd as Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Phoenix nudged her again more violently, but his cheeks were bulging with suppressed laughter.

"In any case," Edgeworth said turning up his beet red face. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

"Why, Chief…" Maya said, her eyes filled with mischief, "are you encouraging us to cut in line?"

He grumbled. "If we sit together in the theater it doesn't make much of a difference if we merge our group here or inside, does it?"

Maya leaned forward on her toes. "I dunno, that sounds like a serious breach of ethics to me." With a grin, she caught Trucy's attention and waved them over.

The line started moving as soon as the group joined up, and several minutes later Phoenix stepped inside the theater lobby with a severely lightened wallet.

"Thanks for paying, Nick!" Maya said, giving him a quick hug from behind. "I'm sure you're rolling in it now that you've got your badge back."

He glared at her. "When have I ever been 'rolling in it', badge or not?"

"Thanks Nick!" she said again. The scent of popcorn caught her attention and without saying a word she wandered over to the concessions.

"Hey, I'm definitely not paying for that!" he shouted, waving his fist after her. When she was out of sight, he leaned over to Trucy and slipped her some money. "You and Pearls get something. Don't tell Maya." Trucy kissed him on the cheek and skipped off with Pearl.

Phoenix looked up to find Edgeworth watching him. Phoenix shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face, and Edgeworth suddenly became very interested in the flamboyantly patterned carpet.

"You excited?" Phoenix asked, shuffling over to Edgeworth's side.

Edgeworth glanced up at him through his glasses. "You can't mock me for this, Wright. I know you're a fan and you're here too."

Phoenix put his hands up in front of him. "I wasn't going to poke fun, I swear. And Maya, well, you know she's way too big of a geek to be making fun of anyone else. I didn't think you'd be offended."

"I-I'm not! I'm used to being mocked for my hobbies."

Phoenix looked over at him. "So what do you care what I think?"

Edgeworth stammered and pushed up his glasses. "I don't. Forget I said anything."

Phoenix cleared his throat and looked up at the intricate sconces lining the lobby. "Actually, I think it's great when people have hobbies they're passionate about. I mean, unless that hobby is committing crime."

Edgeworth hummed in agreement and caught sight of Simon in the gathering crowd, coming back with a drink and a small bag of popcorn. "Taka will love these seeds," Simon murmured to himself.

The girls followed after him, Maya's arms loaded up with hot dogs and popcorn.

"What?" she said at Phoenix's raised eyebrow. "This is part of the experience! I never get to go to the movies, shut up!"

Phoenix smirked and kept quiet.

They filed in through the dark hallway and found an empty row in the middle of the theater. Simon and Edgeworth shuffled in first. Maya was about to go in after them, but Trucy reached out and grabbed her sleeve. She staggered and caught her hotdog mountain just in time.

"Sorry Maya!" she said, pulling her back to give Phoenix room so he could go next. "I just…I want to sit next to you!"

Maya's brow furrowed but she nodded. "Okay Trucy." She pet the sacred weenies. "My hotdogs are fine so you're forgiven."

Trucy breathed a sigh of relief.

They took their seats. It was an old theater, ornate and lush and just a bit cramped, so the seats had very little in the way of breathing room between them. The first issue arose when Phoenix tried to use the armrest at the same time as Edgeworth.

Phoenix jerked his arm away as soon as they touched, his bare hand brushing against Edgeworth's for the briefest of moments.

"Go ahead," he said softly.

"No, no, it's yours," Edgeworth insisted.

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix said. "I'll be…" He looked over at Maya who was gleefully consuming her snacks, using both armrests to store her arsenal. "Fine. I'll be fine," he said, bending his arms inward so he didn't have to put them anywhere.

He somehow managed to settle into a comfortable position, and soon the movie began.

It was a film he'd already seen many times, but the new special effects were dazzling and the quality of the picture was heightened by its fresh technological conversion. Over the course of the movie, he found himself glancing at Edgeworth, whose eyes were unusually wide in the light of the screen, and who kept mouthing dialogue in time with the characters. Phoenix was pretty sure he had no idea he was even doing it, which made Phoenix's heart do a funny little flip flop.

The movie ended and the credits rolled to much applause, and the audience piled out into the lobby, discarding their empty bags and cups along the way.

The group met up in a circle, and it was obvious which of them had been the most invested.

"No matter how many times I see that final showdown, it's always amazing!" Maya said, clenching her fists.

"Agreed," Edgeworth said, breathless.

"And those effects! I felt like the Evil Magistrate was coming right at me!"

"Yes. Yes." Edgeworth was grinning, actually grinning with excitement. "I think that…yes."

Phoenix bounced on his heels, enjoying Edgeworth's unbridled enthusiasm. "So I take it you liked the movie?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Edgeworth said, his voice light, still smiling like a fiend, "there were a few editing choices I found ineffectual, and I don't think the CGI had much impact during the final act, but…" He stopped for a moment to take a breath. "It was certainly worth coming to see."

Edgeworth and Maya started to babble about their favorite parts, with Simon chiming in every so often. Phoenix drifted over towards Trucy and Pearl. He put his hand on Trucy's shoulder.

"How'd you like it, Truce?"

She grinned up at him. "It was really good! I have a question though, daddy," she said, rubbing her fingers together.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked over at the trio of fully grown adults talking heatedly about the thematic nature of the film and its deeper meaning.

"The Steel Samurai _is_ supposed to be a kid's show, right?" she asked.

He sighed. "Just let them have this, okay?"

She grinned. "Whatever you say, dad!"

When the nerds had tired themselves out, they trudged outside and caught the next bus back to the apartment.

Maya spent at least half an hour coaching Trucy on the most important Steel Samurai attack moves, and Phoenix decided to take a shower before bed and leave them to it. The girls moved to Trucy's room, sitting in a circle on her bed and filling each other in on their lives. During a lull, Maya brought her knees up to her chest and leaned towards Trucy conspiratorially.

"So…how's it going with -" She nodded towards the bathroom where Phoenix was getting ready for bed.

"My dad? He's fine. He's a lot happier now that he's a lawyer again, but -"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." She cupped her hand and leaned in closer, whispering. "I'm talking about Nick and four eyes."

Trucy worked on deciphering Maya's question, and then gasped. Pearl echoed her, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No!" Pearl said, dazed.

"How did you know?" Trucy asked.

Maya snorted. "Honey, I've known your dad for ten years. Trust me, _I know_."

Trucy's jaw dropped. "It's been going on that long?" she said, almost shouting. Maya shushed her and they heard the water in the shower turn off. "It's been going on that long?" she asked again in a hoarse whisper.

Maya nodded solemnly.

"I don't remember exactly when I first noticed, but it's been a very long time."

"But… " Pearl asked, rubbing her chin. "If they've liked each other for so long then why aren't they together?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know, Pearl. It's not always that simple."

"Are you sure Mr. Edgeworth likes him back?" Pearl drew her finger in idle spirals on the bedspread.

Maya chuckled. "I'm surprised that you never noticed, Pearl. Maybe you were too focused on Nick and I, but it was clear as day when they were together."

"I don't understand," Trucy said, her lips pursed. "If it's been that long, should I even bother?"

Maya nodded vigorously. "Look, I always assumed that they'd hook up eventually, but it just never happened. Every time it seemed right our circumstances would change. Or Edgeworth would do one of his disappearing acts."

Trucy's eyes grew wide.

"Not like yours, Trucy. There were a few times when he just left out of the blue, with no warning or anything. That always did a number on Nick, even if he wouldn't admit it." She waved her hand. "My point is, things change. People change. And just because they didn't make it work back then doesn't mean it's hopeless now." Maya sighed. "I mean, I saw how they were at the movies today. It's obvious that they still like each other. And I know you see it too."

Maya shot Trucy a knowing glance.

"That's why you're trying to get them together, right?"

Trucy sat up straighter. "Operation Happiness. And it's not just me. I've got everyone in on it."

"Really?" Maya asked, impressed. "Even Apollo?"

"Yup," Trucy said with a proud grin. "Even Simon agreed."

"That terrifying guy with the hair?" Maya asked, gesturing above her head

"Everyone. Everyone except them."

"And us…" Pearl said with a hint of sadness.

"Aw, Pearls," Trucy said, scrambling over to give her a small hug. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure how you guys felt about it. I didn't know if you'd want to help out."

"O-of course!" Pearl said, pushing up her sleeves. "Now that I know." She turned to Maya. "Even if you and Mr. Wright aren't going to be together, I've got to do my best to make sure you're both happy."

Maya went over and joined the hug. "Pearl, you're a good kid." She put her hand on Trucy's shoulder. "So… the plan?"

"Already in motion," Trucy whispered. "No breakthroughs yet but I think it's going well." She reached over to her side table drawer and pulled out a notebook. Maya nodded, unsurprised. "I think it might be time to step up our game, though. Daddy-"

Phoenix appeared at the doorway, wearing his pajamas, with a towel draped over his head.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean -"

"Looking good, Nick!" Maya said, giving a thumbs up. Trucy let out a small grateful breath behind her. "I like your pants."

His pajama pants were blue and had tiny little gavels all over them. He looked down at them and grinned. "Yeah, Trucy got these for me last year. She said she was tired of me wearing boxers to bed."

"Well yeah. You're a grown man."

Phoenix leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Oh, are we gonna start this again?"

Maya grabbed the corner of a pillow and looked like she was about to launch herself off the bed so Pearl reached out and took hold of her sleeve.

"Anyway," Phoenix said, his lips quirked, "let me know if you guys need anything. I'm gonna try and catch some shut-eye soon. Try not to stay up too late."

"We won't. Goodnight, daddy!" Trucy said.

"Have a peaceful rest, Mr. Wright!" Pearl added with a wave.

"Night, old guy!" Maya said, lying on her back.

Phoenix reached his arm through the doorway and shook his fist, but he left in peace.

When they were sure he was out of earshot, Trucy and Pearl breathed easier.

"That was close," Trucy whispered, taking care to be quieter than before.

"So," Maya said, sitting upright and steadying her hands on her knees, prepared to get down to business. "You were saying something about escalating a certain plan."

Trucy nodded and opened her notebook, her pen ready and waiting in her hand.

* * *

><p>On Sunday Phoenix took Maya and Pearl out to eat at their favorite restaurant, and in the evening he helped them get ready for their train.<p>

Outside the station, he hugged them both in turn.

"Take care of yourself, Nick," Maya said, squeezing him hard. She took his head in her hands and held his gaze. "You're allowed to have a life outside of work. Remember that." She gave his cheeks a quick pinch and turned on her heel. He watched her go, baffled. "I'll be back soon! I know you can't survive without me!" she called out behind her. She and Pearl passed through the turnstile, and were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was quiet around the office. No new cases, no investigations. He gave Apollo and Athena some busy work to keep them occupied, so it was a bit startling when Athena approached him one day with an eager glint in her eyes.

"Mr. Wright!" she exclaimed, pointing at his face.

He pointed at himself. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

"Mr. Wright!" she said again. "They're re-opening the renovated courtroom."

"Oh? Well that's good news," he replied, spearing his boxed salad with a plastic fork.

"And they're having a party!"

"A party?" he asked, looking up from his lunch.

"Well, it's not a party party. More like a ceremony. What would you call it? A christening?" She poked her cheek in thought.

He shrugged. "I guess so…"

"So Polly and I were thinking we should all go. I mean, there hasn't been much going on around here lately, so it would be really nice to get out. And under the circumstances, it might be therapeutic. Plus, it would look good for the Agency! And it's an excuse to get dressed up and maybe have a nice dinner afterwards."

Phoenix turned it over in his head, and then nodded. "Sure, why not?" He narrowed his eyes. "As long as you guys pay for yourselves at dinner."

Athena jumped in triumph. "Yes sir!" she exclaimed. "This is gonna be great! I can't remember the last time I got to dress up all fancy."

Phoenix chewed a piece of lettuce slowly. "We wear suits every day."

She cocked her hips. "Mr. Wright, you can't wear your work suit to something like this. You have formal wear, don't you?"

"I guess I could wear the suit I wore to take the oath."

"That's the spirit!" she said.

A moment later, Apollo walked through the front door.

"Guess what, Apollo? We're going to the christening." Athena grinned at him.

"Oh," he replied. "Goody."

She wiggled a little. "We get to wear fancy clothes and drink champagne!"

"How nice." He handed Phoenix a small brown parcel. "Package just came for you."

"Thanks, Apollo." He took the package and tucked it under the newspaper on his desk.

"Aren't you excited, Apollo?" Athena asked, her teeth showing.

"Yes. I am thrilled. I get to put on a stiff suit and go to my place of work during my time off."

She frowned. "Yeah? Were you planning on doing something more important with your time?"

"No, it's just the principle of the thing," he said, crossing his arms.

"So you get to go out and have a good time with your friends instead of sitting inside catching up on your comics," she said hotly. "How terrible."

He bristled. "Is that all you think I do in my time off?"

"Do you deny it?" she asked.

His cheeks flared pink and he raised his finger.

"Hey you two, save it for court," Phoenix chastised.

Athena harrumphed. "Anyway, you don't have to be a buzzkill. This could be really fun. Trucy's super excited too."

"Trucy?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, of course! Did you think she wouldn't want to go?"

He swallowed, tapping his finger on the desk. "I just didn't think about it."

Athena wagged her finger at him. "She's part of the Agency too you know."

"Of course." He smiled, holding his chin high. "She started it."

That night he told Trucy the news and she leapt up from the dinner table to hug him.

"This is gonna be so much fun, dad."

He chuckled. "I'm sure."

As soon as they were finished with dinner, she ran into her room and started looking through her closet for something she could wear. He stood in the doorway and watched her hold up dresses in front of the mirror, smiling to himself.

"If you want to go look for a dress I'll take you tomorrow," Phoenix said.

She nearly dropped the dress she was holding and stared at him.

"You're offering to go clothes shopping with me?" she asked.

Phoenix laughed. "Well, just the one time won't hurt. You look pretty excited."

"I've never been to something like this! My type of glamour is more along the lines of Vegas-chic."

Phoenix nodded. "Alright, we'll go tomorrow."

Trucy jumped up and hugged him tight. "Thanks dad! You're the best."

"Yeah yeah," he said softly as he ruffled her hair.

The next day he helped Trucy pick out an elegant pale blue dress with a silk sash around the middle. Phoenix grumbled about the price but in the end he wouldn't let Trucy pay for any of it.

"Call it an early birthday present," he said.

She hugged him extra tight and that night she made dinner for the both of them.

On the day of the re-opening, Phoenix got his suit out of the closet and hung it up on his door. It was a black suit with a thin blue tie, simple but just within his price range. After a bit of deliberation, he decided to wear his waistcoat with it. He styled his hair thoroughly, making sure his spikes were as spiky as could be. For a finishing touch he added the small silver cufflinks that Trucy had gotten for him when he retook the bar.

"Daddy! You look so handsome," Trucy said, grinning ear to ear in the doorway.

She looked like a princess in her new dress. He smiled back. "There's my girl."

He spun her around and helped her put on a little silver necklace with a turquoise diamond-shaped pendant.

The sun was just beginning to set when they stepped out of their cab and onto the pavement in front of the district courthouse. Athena was waiting for them on the curb and waved as Phoenix paid the driver. She ran up and gave Trucy a squeeze.

"Mon dieu! You look so lovely in your dress!"

Trucy ducked her head and giggled. "Thanks, Athena. You look beautiful!"

Athena was wearing a sparkling, slinky dress in yellow. The color worked surprisingly well for a gown. Widget had been transformed into a stylish chunky bracelet for the evening.

When Phoenix turned around, Athena squealed. "Oh Mr. Wright, you look fantastic! You should dress up more often."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. "We talked about this. I wear a suit every day. Every. Day."

"Yeah, I know." Athena shrugged. "I just mean you should wear nicer clothes."

Phoenix scowled.

"Anything's an improvement over sweatpants, right?" Trucy added.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Athena said, tapping her chin. "You should've seen him walking down the streets of Munich next to me and Prosecutor Edgeworth. He looked like a criminal."

Phoenix shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled, pushing past them while Trucy laughed. They walked through the lobby towards the stanchions that marked where they were supposed to go. Moments later, Apollo walked into the lobby wearing a tapered charcoal gray suit, tapping away at his phone.

Athena whistled and he lifted his head up and came over to them.

"Ooh Polly, how fancy!" Trucy cooed when she saw him.

"Thanks." He rubbed his head. "I got it back when I first started practicing. I guess it's nice to have an opportunity to break it out again."

"I knew you'd come around," Athena said, patting him on the back. "Let's go check out the digs!"

The newly rebuilt courtroom wasn't much different from the old one, but everything looked clean and crisp and shiny. Athena approached the defense stand and ran her hands over the new surface.

"This'll be perfect…" she said with reverence. After a long pause, she slammed her hands down onto the wood. "Listen to that impact! Perfect." A few heads turned towards her.

"Ahem," Apollo whispered, and proceeded to slam his fists on the stand. "Not bad," he said.

Trucy tried next, her tongue poking out in concentration as she stared down the gleaming wooden surface. Her impact wasn't quite as powerful as the others, but it was an admirable attempt. Athena golf-clapped for her.

Phoenix walked up between them. "Step aside, kids," he said. He closed his eyes and found his center.

The resulting lightning strike of flesh against wood echoed so loudly through the chamber that several heads turned to the ceiling in fear that it would collapse. After a few moments of awed silence, Trucy cheered. "That was amazing!"

He tried to smile but it came out a grimace. Phoenix peeled himself away from the table, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Oh god," he said softly. "Oh my god that hurt so bad. Holy crap, my hands."

"Are you okay, Mr. Wright?" Athena said.

Trucy inspected her dad's hands. "Yikes, poor daddy. At least you aren't in the middle of a case right now."

Small tears of pain were welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I think they're bruised. Or broken."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Athena asked, putting her hand on his forearm. "Do you need me to call someone?"

They heard a small snort and glared at Apollo. "What?" he asked, clearly trying to hold in his reaction. "I'm surprised this has never happened before."

"Who says it hasn't?" Phoenix said, his voice coming back a little less pained. He blew on his reddened hands and shook them out gently. "Well, they're getting numb. I don't know if that's good or bad."

The group huddled around Phoenix, each one advising him on how to get the feeling back in his hands. A soft murmur began to spread through the crowded courtroom. A moment later, several police officers and prosecutors filtered in through the large double doors.

Klavier strode inside first wearing a chic Italian suit with skinny lapels and a long black strap across his chest. He spotted Phoenix and his group immediately and winked at them from across the room. Apollo folded his arms and Trucy waved at him.

Simon entered behind a group of officers. He was wearing a black double-breasted jacket and an apathetic stare as he examined the new room. He whistled sharply and Taka landed on his shoulder. Simon scratched his head and removed his little striped bandana. In its place he tied another bandana that looked like a tuxedo front. Trucy looked to Athena, her wide eyes questioning, but Athena just shrugged.

Klavier came up to the defense stand and leaned over the side, his head resting on his hand. "How are you all doing tonight?"

"Great, Mr. Gavin," Trucy said. "Well, except for daddy. He had a little accide-"

"Shh," Phoenix said, giving her a small nudge.

Klavier raised his eyebrow.

"Um, never mind!" Trucy said quickly. She tilted her head, examining his clothes. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to his back.

Now that he was closer they could see that the strap over his suit was attached to something large, black and shiny.

"Ah, that would be my black tie guitar," he answered, pulling the guitar around to his chest with a flourish. It was painted a glossy black, with a silver Gavinners logo on the body.

"Wow!" Trucy exclaimed. "Why did you bring a guitar?"

"Why do you think he brought a guitar," Apollo grumbled.

Klavier grinned. "You are not wrong, Herr Forehead." He strummed out a few chords.

Trucy's eyes sparkled and she clapped with glee.

"Aren't we lucky," Apollo said.

Klavier turned to him. "And don't you look charming this evening. I don't think I've ever seen you wear a jacket, ja?"

Apollo kept his arms crossed tight but he looked a little flustered by the sudden compliment. "I-I don't know. I get hot easily."

"I'll bet you do," Klavier said with a toothy grin.

Athena giggled and Apollo turned bright red.

Another low murmur started up around them, followed by the entrance of one Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. He was dressed in an elegant black suit with a maroon bow tie, a long gray scarf draped over his jacket and thick black gloves.

In an instant everyone's eyes were on him. He stopped and checked the fastening of his gloves. A small squeak emanated from the direction of the defense stand and echoed throughout the chamber.

Edgeworth looked up and spotted the gathering of defense attorneys. He smiled and walked over to them, politely sidling by a smattering of officers who tried to corner him for some small talk.

As he approached, Klavier let out a loud wolf-whistle. Edgeworth glared at him and Klavier looked around as though trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy called out. "I didn't think you could look fancier than you usually do."

Edgeworth smiled bashfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Wright. Might I say you're looking quite beautiful in your dress."

She did a curtsy and beamed at him.

Klavier leaned towards Apollo. "What's happening right now," he whispered.

"Huh?" Apollo said. "Oh, right. He gets like that with Trucy."

"How strange," Klavier responded, rubbing his chin.

"Wright," Edgeworth continued with a nod. "You look nice. I assume Trucy helped you dress."

Phoenix straightened his shoulders. "Haha, you're a riot. Good to see you finally decided to dress up for court."

Edgeworth gave him a tired glance. They stared at each other and then broke out into a mutual grin. Edgeworth offered his hand and without thinking, Phoenix took it. As soon as they touched Phoenix yelped and pulled away. Edgeworth's eyes widened in alarm.

Phoenix stepped back and massaged his hand. "Sorry, I had a fisting accident earlier," he said as he rubbed his aching palm.

Everyone became transfixed on him. Edgeworth looked deeply concerned, and stared down at his own hand.

"Oh!" Phoenix shouted. "No no no that's not - I mean – I just pounded too hard!"

Athena burst out laughing, doubling over with the force of it. Trucy giggled behind her hand and Apollo's eyes started to water. Klavier stared at him slack jawed and Edgeworth turned ghostly pale.

"That's not! That's not what I-" Phoenix said, covering his mouth, his face a bright glowing red.

Trucy cleared her throat. "What daddy means is that he hurt his hands earlier while testing out the new defense podium."

Understanding finally dawned on Edgeworth's face. "Good god, Wright. One would never guess that you speak for a living."

"Sorry!" he said a little too loud. "It still hurts a lot. I'm a little out of it."

"Well, if you need first aid let me know. I made sure there were medics on stand-by, given the track record of this institution. If I'd known you were coming I would have doubled the number."

"Wait," Phoenix said, "you organized this?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No no, I didn't organize it. I was asked to be the guest of honor."

"What?" Trucy said, her hands on her cheeks. "That's great! Um, what does that mean, exactly?"

"It just means I'm going to cut the ribbon during the opening ceremony. It's a symbolic gesture, but the judge asked me personally so I thought it only right to accept."

"How cool!" Trucy said, her eyes twinkling.

She and Edgeworth talked for a while, and everyone else migrating into a group at the other end of the stand.

"Have they always been like this?" Klavier asked when they were out of earshot.

"They've really started to bond recently," Phoenix said. "I think he took a liking to her because she's a brilliant young woman." He grinned.

"Well," Apollo said, clearly about to counter what Phoenix had just said, and Phoenix gave him a harrowing glower that would put the fear of god into anyone's heart. "I-I uh just, I was just gonna say she's also really talented too so that's probably what it is." Apollo smoothed back his hair nervously.

"Yikes," Athena whispered. "You know, Trucy kissed him on the cheek the other day."

"Who?" Klavier asked. Athena nodded in Edgeworth's direction. "What?!" Klavier exclaimed. "He allowed it?"

"He thought it was cute," Phoenix said happily.

"I…I can't even picture it," Klavier said.

A short laugh made them turn just in time to see Trucy make Edgeworth's glasses disappear with a wave of her hands.

"Ta-da!" she said, wiggling her fingers in front of her face.

"My goodness," Edgeworth said, examining her closely. "How impressive. Er, you do still have them, right? I'm afraid I can't drive without glasses."

She giggled and bounced on her heels. "Oh, I don't have them."

He looked concerned but she just wagged her finger at him.

"I don't have them; you do! Check your pockets!"

Stunned, he felt his jacket and sure enough his folded glasses were nestled inside the left pocket. He fished them out and stared at them. "H-how did you…"

She just grinned.

He perched the glasses back on his face and blinked. "Your slight of hand skills keep getting better. I couldn't find a single gap in the illusion."

Trucy gave a professional bow. "It's a little harder without my cape, but I think it's still pretty good."

"I'll say," Edgeworth said, returning her bow.

Phoenix looked like he was going to burst with pride.

A loud rumble came from the doorway and a familiar cloaked figure appeared at the entrance.

"Oh my!" the Judge said, examining the excess of people filling the room. "Look at everyone! Hello Martinez, how's your wife doing? Baldwin! You look like you're recovering well, thank goodness." He started shaking hands with just about everyone in his path as he slowly made his way up to the judge's bench. "Welcome, everyone! It's a fine evening for our grand re-opening, wouldn't you say? It's certainly not a fine evening for crime, but then, it never is!" He laughed at his "joke" and a few people in the crowd chuckled.

"Isn't that kind of a suspicious thing to say," Trucy whispered to her dad. Phoenix shrugged.

"Anywho, if we're ready to get started I'll have our officers bring in the ribbon." He signaled to a group of uniformed officers waiting at the back and they disappeared from sight. "We wanted to hold the ceremony inside the courtroom so everyone could bask in the stunning newness of our new room, so we decided to bring the ceremonial ribbon inside with us."

Several officers came in carrying metal poles with a large thick red ribbon strung across them. They set them down in the middle of the room, arranging them so the ribbon stretched out in front of the judge's bench.

"I've asked Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth to do the honors for us this evening. I believe he's going to say a few words and then we'll make this courtroom officially…official!"

Edgeworth smiled graciously and approached the bench as the Judge stepped to the side. Looking out onto the crowd, Edgeworth clasped his gloved hands together and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for allowing me the prestigious honor of reintroducing a bastion of morality to our great city. For we are the pillars of the law, the unflinching beacons of justice in an often cruel and merciless world, drawn together in the pursuit of truth and order." He extended his arm out towards the crowd in a smooth, elegant gesture. "Tonight we have come here for more than just a simple ceremony. We stand together in this room, a symbol of human endurance and our collective ability as thinking, feeling creatures to build ourselves anew when the world has crumbled around us." He lifted his chin and gazed pointedly at the judge's bench. "This institution is called upon every day as a forum for truth. To be fair and balanced. To protect the innocent. To exact the wrath of the law on those who seek to destroy our peace." He drew his arm back in and clenched his fist tight to his chest. "Such is the power of these hallowed walls around you, and so it shall be for as long as good, honest people are prepared to fight in the name of the righteous."

He finished the speech to respectful silence. Trucy almost started clapping, but Phoenix closed his hand gently over her fingers.

The Judge brought over a black box with a shimmering gold emblem of balanced scales embossed on the top. He opened it carefully and held it out to Edgeworth. A thick pair of scissors sat on the inlaid velvet compartment. Edgeworth removed them gingerly and walked to the middle of the ribbon. A couple of photographers were waiting near the stands, so he and the judge paused to let them get their shots. Then, without further interruption, Edgeworth cut the red ribbon.

The courtroom erupted in thunderous applause. Phoenix bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide.

"That was awesome!" Trucy whispered to Phoenix. "We should christen our office."

Phoenix leaned down. "Truce, I've been in that office for over a decade."

"Well, better late than never!" she said with a grin.

"I guess," Phoenix replied.

The crowd eventually settled down, and everyone went back to mingling. After an hour or so of small talk, light refreshments and several songs on Klavier's guitar, they decided to head out to dinner.

The restaurant was in walking distance of the courthouse, so they took a stroll through the neighborhood in all their finery. It was a rather fancy Italian restaurant, and several long tables with pristine white tablecloths were waiting for them at the back.

"Aren't there too many settings?" Phoenix asked, pointing at the table before they sat down.

"Oh!" Athena exclaimed. "Sorry boss, I forgot to tell you, I invited some other people to join us. I hope you don't mind."

"Let me guess," Phoenix grumbled as a small commotion broke out behind him.

"Fraulein!" came a shout from the other side of the restaurant. "There you are!"

Phoenix sighed and lowered his head. "Yup."

Klavier and Edgeworth crossed the restaurant, and Simon followed them after a brief "conversation" with the front desk about Taka and food safety issues. Taka was somehow allowed inside, and the manager cast a fearful glance after them.

Klavier steered Edgeworth to the remaining seats, one of which just happened to be right across from Phoenix.

"Herr Wright," Klavier said, tipping his head. "Apologies for imposing but when I heard from Fraulein Cykes that you were dining here after the ceremony I thought it would be perfect for a group affair."

Phoenix shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The more the merrier."

Edgeworth shot him an apologetic look and silently mouthed "sorry". Phoenix smiled and gave a small shrug.

Simon sat down next to Athena and the legs of his chair scraped against the floor. Taka squawked his displeasure, and Simon scratched under Taka's beak in apology.

They ordered their drinks and the table was quickly covered with baskets of bread. Pretty soon it was hard to hear anything above the many conversations happening at once. A few minutes later, a small electronic voice let out an excited squeal. Athena blushed and covered her wrist, and shot out of her seat.

"Oh my gosh, um, I think Widget is malfunctioning. I'm gonna go outside and take a closer look." She took off for the door, and the conversation resumed.

After a strong nudge from Klavier, Apollo patted his jacket. "Oops," he said in a suspiciously monotone voice, "I think I forgot my wallet somewhere. I'll be back." He left the restaurant too and Phoenix stared after him in alarm.

Immediately after that, Klavier snapped his fingers. "Forgive me but I just remembered I promised an autograph to some frauleins I saw next door. I'll be back!" he got up from the table and also disappeared from view.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Simon cleared his throat. "I think Taka is getting tired. My apologies, but I must accompany him back to his roost." With that, he was gone.

After another extended bout of silence, Trucy was about to say something when Ema came rushing into the restaurant.

"Oh boy, sorry I'm late! I missed the whole goddamn ceremony didn't I?" She took one of the empty seats and started to put her bag away. "I swear, it's all that stupid fop's fault. I told him I was-"

Across the table Trucy gave her a pointed look. Ema stopped and stared at them.

"Oh, uh, would you look at that, I think I dropped some chemicals on my way here. I better go - wait-" she said, opening her bag. "Holy shit, I think I dropped some chemicals. Fuck me, this could be bad, oh my god." Without a backward glance she ran out the restaurant as fast as she could, a look of genuine terror on her face.

Trucy glanced meekly at her father and Edgeworth, trying to gauge the timing of her deception. She leaned forward for just a second and then sat back in her chair. "Oh, my necklace! I think it fell off when we were outside." She touched her now-bare neck and got out of her chair. "Sorry daddy, I'll be back as soon as I find it."

Phoenix watched her walk out of the restaurant with a hint of betrayal in his gaze.

He slowly turned back to his drink. He and Edgeworth were now the sole customers at their extended table. They sat in silence for a while, giving the others time to come back if they wanted to. Finally, Phoenix slumped in his seat.

"Wow. I can't believe them," he said, scratching his neck.

"Hmm," Edgeworth responded, taking a sip of wine.

"Could they be more obvious?" Phoenix said, throwing his less-inflamed hand on the table in exasperation and wincing a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Edgeworth said, a carefulness belying his casual demeanor.

Phoenix sighed and stared at him. "You know exactly what I mean."

Edgeworth made another noncommittal sound in his throat and Phoenix folded his arms.

They exchanged glances and then gave each other a small smile.

"They're trying to set us up," Phoenix said.

"Indeed," Edgeworth replied coolly.

"And they're treating us like we're imbeciles."

Edgeworth took another sip of his drink. "Indeed."

"I'm a lawyer. You're a prosecutor. We deduce things for a living. I mean, do I look like an idiot?" Phoenix put his hands to his chest.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrow.

Phoenix laughed. "Okay, wrong person to ask. That's on me." He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck and didn't see Edgeworth looking him over shyly.

"So…" Phoenix said, leaning over the table and resting his head on his palm.

"So?" Edgeworth replied.

Phoenix grinned. "I guess the question now is, what are we gonna do about this?"

Edgeworth stared back, his face guarded, impassive.

Phoenix's grin grew wider, verging on manic. "You see, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I have a proposition," he said with coiled glee in his words and a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"And what would that be," Edgeworth asked, his voice small. The glass of wine in his hand was shaking.

Phoenix leaned in closer. "I think we should play a prank on them."

"A prank?" Edgeworth's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"This could be fun," Phoenix said to himself, rubbing his hands. He looked back to Edgeworth. "We pretend that we're together. Get really lovey dovey obnoxious about it, and rub it in their lying faces."

Edgeworth chewed his lip. "And…why would we do that?" he asked.

"Because it's funny. And they have it coming for sticking their noses where they don't belong." Phoenix looked thrilled and a little unhinged.

"Hrm." Edgeworth rubbed at his fingers.

"You don't think it would be fun? I think it would teach them a lesson about messing with their elders."

Edgeworth sighed. "I'm not sure I understand the humor in it, but…I'm not against the idea. And I do agree that their meddling behavior has been inappropriate."

"Really?" Phoenix asked, his voice high. "I didn't think you'd actually go for it, but…you'll do it?"

Edgeworth looked into his painfully earnest puppy dog eyes and groaned. "I am absolutely going to regret this, aren't I."

Phoenix bounced in his seat and clasped his hands around Edgeworth's. "Just you wait, this is gonna be awesome."

Edgeworth's hands trembled beneath Phoenix's warm grip. "Yes. Awesome."

"Haha, yes!" He slid one hand between Edgeworth's and tried to shake on it, but Edgeworth's slow reaction just made it feel like they were holding hands. Phoenix flushed red and leaned back in his seat, laughing nervously.

"So, er," Edgeworth said, trying to shake the pink from his cheeks, "do you have a plan?"

"No, I'm thinking we'll just play it by ear. Improvise. I think we're both pretty good at that."

"Ah, I think you'd call that 'bluffing'," Edgeworth said. "And as I recall you're the more proficient among us."

Phoenix grinned, not at all insulted by the comment. "Thanks. I was a professional poker player, after all."

"That's not quite what I meant, but regardless, I'll concede. We'll see how this goes."

"Great," Phoenix said, grinning ear to ear. "I look forward to working with you, partner. Or should I say, _partner_." He leaned in half-lidded and gave Edgeworth a suggestive smirk.

Edgeworth turned bright red. "Er, yes, I, yes, alright," he muttered.

The moment was interrupted by a waiter who'd come to inquire about their orders. The waiter looked down at the empty table, with its settings still in place and mostly unused, and tilted his head.

"They had something to take care of." Phoenix waved towards the empty seats. "A lot of somethings. They'll be back. I think."

The waiter smiled, his eyes wary, and took their orders.

When the waiter had gone, Phoenix shifted in his seat. "Actually, this would be a good time…" He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small parcel in blue wrapping paper. He set the present on the table and pushed it towards Edgeworth. "Here. To commemorate our little plot."

Edgeworth gave him a curious look and picked up the package, eyeing it as though it might disintegrate or explode in his face. He unwrapped the paper, taking care not to rip it. Phoenix watched, squirming a little bit, impatient but silent.

A pocket watch slid out into Edgeworth's hand. The back had an outline of a folding fan etched into it. He stared at it intensely before turning it over, and letting out a soft gasp of surprise. The front cover of the watch was crafted in the style of the Steel Samurai's head. His jaw fell open.

"I-I just saw it somewhere and thought it looked like something you might like. You don't have to use it or anything if you don't want to," Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes. "I'm sure it's not the sort of quality you're used to."

Edgeworth pushed his thumb against the top of the knot and the front plate popped open, revealing a shiny new watch face. "It's a special edition," he whispered.

"Is it?" Phoenix's eyes darted to the table and back. "I mean, whatever, it just made me think of you."

Edgeworth closed it shut and turned it over in his hands a few times. "Thank you, Phoenix," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Phoenix looked at him, flustered, and chewed his lip. "Don't mention it."

Still staring down at the watch, Edgeworth's eyebrows drew up. "So you just happened to have this on your person."

Phoenix scratched his jaw. "Well, I kinda had a feeling I'd be seeing you today. What with-" He gestured again to the empty seats around them.

"Aha," Edgeworth said with a smile. "Yes, I did too."

They looked at each other once more, and didn't speak again until the food arrived.

"They're pretty dedicated in their meddling, I'll give them that," Phoenix said, winding a whorl of pasta around his fork. "I can't believe Trucy's missing Italian food."

"My theory is that they've either found another place to dine, or they'll come running back when the smell of food gets to be too much."

Phoenix chuckled and started filling up on spaghetti. Sure enough, just a few minutes later Ema came running back to the table.

"Phew, that was a close call," she said, pulling up a chair. "I would've been in serious trouble if anyone at the precinct found out that I almost-" She stopped and glanced at Edgeworth, who was giving her an authoritative stare. "Uh, nevermind. That's all in the past now. What're we having?" She picked up a fork and tried to get in on Phoenix's delicious pasta, but he was having none of it. He slapped the fork out of her hand, and it clattered onto the table. "Hey, what gives?"

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes at the both of them, but the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"What gives is that we're in a restaurant and you're an adult, and get your own damn food," Phoenix said with a scowl, guarding the dish with his hand.

"Jeez, fine. Stingy little hedgehog." She got up and went to hunt down a waiter. Edgeworth snorted.

"What?" Phoenix said irritably.

Edgeworth smirked. "Nothing."

"You don't interfere with a man's pasta. That's like, dinner etiquette 101," he mumbled to himself.

Trucy was the next to come back, taking a seat next to Phoenix and putting her napkin in her lap. "What're we having, daddy?" she said.

"Ohh no. Not this again." Phoenix found the nearest waiter and got their attention. Their waiter came back and took Trucy's order, and Phoenix nodded at him gratefully.

"So," Phoenix said after they'd left, "did you find your necklace?"

Trucy touched her neck. "What? Oh yeah, I have it here." She pulled it out of the small clutch around her wrist. "Um, I think the clasp broke. Yeah, that's it!"

Phoenix shook his head and tutted. "That's too bad. I'm sure we can fix it when we get home."

Trucy grinned at him. "Thanks dad." Her eyes drifted towards the other side of the table and she spotted the small pile of wrapping paper. "What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Edgeworth and Phoenix both exclaimed.

She stared back and forth between them as Edgeworth shoved the paper debris into his pocket. She squinted just a touch but before she could say anything, Apollo pulled his chair out and sat down next to her, with Klavier and Athena close behind. Ema returned from tormenting the wait staff and squeezed her way into the fray.

"Where's that waiter?" Athena said, rubbing her stomach. "I could eat a whole cow."

"Maybe you'd know if you hadn't left for half an hour," Phoenix said with a peculiar sort of smile.

Athena gulped.

"By the way, did you manage to fix Widget?" Phoenix asked, tapping his mouth with his knife.

"Uh-oh!" Widget yelled out. Athena grabbed her wrist again.

"Nope, I'll have to go down to the space center tomorrow. How's the food?"

Phoenix glared at her and took a bite. "It's amazing," he said, mouth stuffed. He could almost see her salivating from the other end of the table so he took another slow bite, staring her down.

Simon was the last to take his seat, and he did so without saying a word.

Phoenix was slightly off put by the square set of his shoulders. "H-how's Taka?" he asked, more out of curiosity than malice.

Simon was quiet for a long time, letting the silence stretch and stretch until it was unbearable. "He was a bit fussy," he finally answered. "I had to sing him a lullaby. Once I did he went right to sleep."

Some of the drink Phoenix had just sipped dribbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. "You sang him to sleep?" he asked, his voice thin, as he dabbed his napkin against his chin.

Simon's pale white cheeks turned a little ruddy. "Perhaps sing is the wrong word. He prefers when I whistle for him."

Widget yelped from across the table. Athena shoved her arms under the table and laughed.

Everyone soon became distracted by the food on their plates and making up for lost time.

Phoenix, long finished with his meal, propped his elbow on the table and let his fingers glide over the back his jaw. He kept glancing over at Edgeworth, particularly at the pocket containing the present Phoenix had given him. He smiled to himself and nabbed a bite of Trucy's ravioli.

"Hey!" she shouted, pushing him away.

He laughed. "Serves you right."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Phoenix woke with a start and a terrible case of bedhead that stuck out at all angles. He brushed his teeth and stared down his reflection in the mirror.

Had yesterday really happened? Had he really suggested…

Yes, he had. He'd opened his big mouth. For better or worse, he'd said what he'd said. There was no going back from that. He spat in the sink and rubbed his face, a tiny bit of stubble catching against his tender palm.

"Great job, Phoenix. You're a real class act," he muttered.

Phoenix and Edgeworth didn't talk for at least a week after their peculiar dinner. The next time they saw each other was at a benefit show that Trucy had been asked to participate in. She had invited Edgeworth without telling Phoenix, surprise surprise, and he'd agreed to stop by and show his support.

Edgeworth approached Phoenix in the hallway outside of the theater. He had a folder under his arm and a briefcase slung over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Wright," he said with a subtle incline of his head. "Where's Trucy?"

"She's getting ready backstage," Phoenix answered, trying to get a look at the folder Edgeworth was holding. "I told her I'd meet with her before the show gets underway. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Lead the way," Edgeworth said, stepping aside.

Phoenix took them through the doors that led behind the stage, and on towards the dressing rooms. He stopped when he got to a door with a crisp white paper taped to the front that said TRUCY WRIGHT with a star symbol underneath, and smiled at the sign before knocking three times with his knuckle. "Truce? You in there?"

"Yes dad, come in," Trucy's muffled voice answered.

The inside of Trucy's dressing room was a disaster zone of cases and props not unlike the Agency. She waved them inside while applying a thin layer of glitter to her cheeks.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy said, looking at him in the mirror. "I'm so glad you could come! Everyone else was working."

Edgeworth smiled at her reflection. "Thank you for inviting me, Trucy. I'm afraid I'm working too, but fortunately I'm able to take some of it with me." He patted the folder under his arm.

"As long as you're here, that's what matters," Trucy said, putting down her stage makeup kit. "So, are you guys gonna help me or what?"

Edgeworth tilted his head.

"I told her I'd help her practice before the show," Phoenix said, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

Edgeworth set his briefcase down and took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs. Once Trucy was pleased with the level of sparkle on her face, they watched her perform several tricks for them while she worked out the kinks and messed around with her script.

"Okay," she said, holding two fingers in the air. "For this next trick I'll need two volunteers."

For just a second Edgeworth glanced around the room, and then chewed his lip sheepishly and stood up.

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Edgeworth. I mean, random audience member."

She put Phoenix and Edgeworth into position next to each other, and they waited while she dug through a hinged wooden box. Eventually she pulled out something with an unmistakable metallic clink.

She walked back to her volunteers and before they could blink they were handcuffed together.

Both men were poised to protest but she silenced them with an "uh-bup!". She rubbed her hands together. "Okay, now pull on the cuffs like you're trying to break them apart."

They shrugged and pulled against each other, and the chain went taut.

"See?" she said. "An ordinary pair of handcuffs."

They nodded.

She took out a square of purple silk and draped it over their hands.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her arms and with a flash and a flourish, she pulled the silk away.

They stared down, and then back at her. The handcuffs were still there.

"Oh! Um," she stammered, grabbing the silk from the floor and placing it over the cuffs. "Let's try that again."

She turned around and started whispering to herself. Phoenix and Edgeworth gave each other a nervous glance.

After a heavy pause, she turned back and got into position. "Okay, let's do this." With her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, she gave a grunt and yanked the silk away.

The handcuffs were still there.

"Oh gosh. Okay, maybe I'll have to cut this one out…" she went back over to one of her trunks and started digging through it.

Phoenix and Edgeworth stood in silence.

"Um, Trucy?" Phoenix said after a while.

"Shh daddy, gimme a sec," Trucy said, still rummaging. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a small keyring.

She took it over to Phoenix and held up his wrist. Squinting, she inserted the key and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

She chewed her lip and tried again. Still nothing.

Edgeworth's handcuff was no different.

Trucy examined the key in her hands and the small round tag attached to it. "Ah," she whispered.

She rushed back to the trunk and combed through it once more, looking increasingly anxious. Finally, she stopped and stepped away from the trunk. She walked over to her father.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," she said, looking down at the ground and twisting her shoe. Phoenix stared at her, silent and unamused. "The good news is, I'm pretty sure I know where the emergency key is. The bad news is that it isn't here."

Phoenix inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled through clenched teeth.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah, but…" Trucy still couldn't meet their eyes. "These are special handcuffs, designed for specific tricks. They can only be opened with a certain kind of key. I don't think you can pick them like police handcuffs. You can try, but I don't think it'll work."

Trucy plucked a pin from her hair and handed it to Edgeworth before shuffling to the vanity to replace it.

Edgeworth turned his wrist and started working on the handcuff.

"You know how to pick locks?" Phoenix asked, surprised.

"Of course," Edgeworth said brusquely without looking up.

"Oh, right," Phoenix answered, deadpan. "I guess I'm the idiot for assuming you didn't. My bad."

Edgeworth ignored him and continued to work, his fingers agile and precise. After several failed attempts, he pulled the bobby pin out with a grunt. "You're right; it's not going to work."

Trucy cringed. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"Oh my god," Phoenix said, staring at his captive hand.

Trucy poked her tongue out, all innocence and goodness. "At least I decided to test it before the show," she said.

"Oh my god," Phoenix repeated.

"I-I can definitely unlock you when we get home! Probably. Maybe."

"Trucy," Phoenix said in a low rumble, a fierce, dangerous look in his eyes. Trucy gulped.

"I'm afraid I have to return to my office after the show," Edgeworth said, his face solemn. "You'll have to come with me, Wright."

"What?" Phoenix asked, gaping at him. "Can't you put it off for a few more hours?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "I have a crucial conference call in two hours, and a lot of work to finish up. I really can't reschedule."

"Um…" Trucy poked her fingers together. "Maybe I can meet you at your office when I find them? It may take a while, but I'll go as fast as I can."

Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix and back to Trucy. "I suppose we'll have to."

"Sorry, daddy," Trucy said gently.

"Trucy…" Phoenix said again in a rather threatening tone.

Trucy bit her lip, ready to be reprimanded.

Edgeworth suddenly squeezed Phoenix's arm with his free hand. "It was an accident, Phoenix. We can handle this. Let's just get through the rest of the afternoon and I'm sure Trucy will be able to fix it, right?" He nodded towards her.

"Yeah!" she said, "I'll leave as soon as the show's over and you'll be free in no time."

Phoenix looked between her and Edgeworth, and ducked his head, grumbling.

Since he couldn't put his jacket back on, Phoenix tried to sling it over their hands to avoid any unnecessary confusion from passersby. By the time Trucy's segment of the show started, he was no longer livid.

When they tried clapping, they both got yanked back and forth and their jangling drew confused looks from their neighbors.

At the end of Trucy's set Phoenix and Edgeworth stood and cheered, and Phoenix shot her a look so intense he knew she'd be able to see it from the stage. She bowed like a professional but rushed to get her gear offstage as if her life depended on it.

They walked to the garage where Edgeworth was parked. Everything went fine until they were standing in front of the car.

"I guess I'll have to crawl through the driver's side," Phoenix said.

"Yes, you will," Edgeworth responded, trying and failing to cross his arms. "Because I'm certainly not."

"Fine, fine," Phoenix said, waving behind him as he opened the door.

He tried going in front first, but seeing Edgeworth's disgruntled face mashed against the steering wheel tipped him off that it was not the best idea. He got back in the driver's seat and tried again, going feet first this time. This was a more successful technique but he and Edgeworth were forced to spend a moment or two with their faces a little too close for comfort.

Eventually Phoenix was secure in his seat and, by physical necessity, Edgeworth was in the driver's seat. Phoenix had to keep leaning over in order for Edgeworth to maneuver the wheel, and ended up shoved against his side several times before they'd even left the garage. Out on the street where the turns weren't as sharp, it was a bit easier to maintain a comfortable distance. Phoenix ground out a weary grumble and let his arm stretch out on the center console.

"Well, this is fun," Phoenix said.

"Yes, being chained to a defense attorney is just what I've always wanted. I'm so thrilled."

"It could be worse, I guess. If we'd been reversed you'd have to let me drive," Phoenix said with a chuckle that died when he saw the glower on Edgeworth's face. Phoenix sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sure she means well, but this is going too far, to say the least."

Edgeworth did a stunned double take. "You think she did this on purpose?"

Phoenix shook his head and gave him a look of sympathy. "My poor, naïve Miles."

"What makes you think-"

"Because I know my kid. And I know that she may be absent-minded sometimes but she doesn't make mistakes like this." He held up his chained hand. "Not when it comes to her act."

Edgeworth breathed out through his nose. "I suppose that's what we get for going along with this charade."

Phoenix hummed and suddenly sat up straight. "No, wait! This is it, this is our opportunity!"

"What are you talking about?" Edgeworth said.

"I'm saying that this could be the 'turning point' for our plan. You know, the thing that finally brings us together. Like, 'oh we were stuck together for a day and we worked out our differences and now we're going steady'. You know?"

"For…the plan," Edgeworth said, slow and careful.

"Yes!" Phoenix said. "It fits in with the narrative perfectly."

At the next red light, Edgeworth turned to him and steadily narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he answered.

"Fine?"

"Fine."

Phoenix grinned. "Fantastic."

Getting out of the car without breaking anything was a challenge; Phoenix lost at least one button on his waistcoat and cursed all the way. At last they made it out in one piece, Phoenix panting and trying to adjust his clothes, glad that no one else was around to see them.

Making their way through the building without raising any suspicions was a trying task in itself. Phoenix kept having to stop himself from waving at people he knew with the wrong hand.

Walking up all those flights of stairs while trying to match each other's pace was a goddamn endurance test.

When they finally got to the office, Edgeworth slammed the doors with a loud groan and slumped against them.

"Hey, hey," Phoenix said gently. "Take it easy. We made it. No one's hand got ripped off and we probably won't have to leave until Trucy gets here."

Edgeworth mumbled and plopped his briefcase on top of his desk. He took one of the guest chairs from the corner, carried it under his arm and set it down next to his office chair. They sat down and he started gathering his paperwork together.

Phoenix waited as patiently as he could with his hand getting tugged on every few minutes while Edgeworth flipped through papers. In time they settled and the silence started to feel comfortable. Twenty minutes before the conference call was meant to take place, Edgeworth let out a soft curse.

Phoenix looked up in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Edgeworth glanced from Phoenix to his desk, and his lips fell open. He picked up the phone and pressed a button with his free hand. "Prosecutor Gavin?" he said into the receiver, "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. Yes, thank you." He proceeded to give Klavier an odd request, and Phoenix tilted his head but said nothing. After they hung up it was only a few minutes before Klavier knocked on the door and came strolling into the office with a pair of headphones slung over his arm.

"Good afternoon, Herr Chief. And Herr Wright! What a pleasant surprise this is." He came up to the desk and stopped short when he saw the handcuffs.

Phoenix blustered and tried to hide their hands, but Edgeworth calmly kept his on the table. "He was going to find out one way or another, Wright. Prosecutor Gavin can be quite crafty when he wants to be." He looked Klavier over with a hint of pride.

"And is there any particular reason that you are chained together at the moment?" Klavier asked. "Or would you prefer not to say," he added with a smirk.

"Trucy. Magic accident," Phoenix answered.

"How unfortunate," Klavier said with no sympathy on his face. "In any case, I brought what you asked for." He set the headphones and a small music player down on the desk.

Phoenix stared down at them. "And this is for…"

"The conference, Wright," Edgeworth answered. "I'm afraid it would be unethical to let you listen so this is the only solution I can think of. Do you have any objections?"

"And what makes you think I won't listen in on the sly? Athena's been giving me tips on super-hearing, you know," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth sighed. "Because I've known you since we were nine and I know that if I ask you not to, you won't. Because I trust you and I trust your ethics."

Phoenix and Klavier glanced at each other, a small chill sweeping over the room.

"The past is in the past. Isn't that so, Herr Wright?" Klavier said quietly.

Phoenix just smiled up at him and took the music player in his hands.

"It's mostly Gavinners tunes," Klavier informed him. "There may be some classic rock as well if you can't tolerate the sound of my voice. Although," he twirled his finger around his hair, "what are the chances of that?"

Phoenix murmured as he scrolled through the music. "Don't worry, it's fine. Thank you, Gavin."

Klavier's eyes lit up. "Are you perhaps trying to imply that you are a fan?"

Phoenix snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. What I'm saying is that I have a teenage daughter and thin walls. The human spirit can grow accustomed to many things under duress."

Klavier's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "I respect your candor, Herr Wright," he said.

"Well thank god for that," Phoenix muttered under his breath.

Edgeworth thanked Klavier for his help and dismissed him.

"Alright, let's give this a shot," Phoenix said, and pulled the headphones over his head. They were a large purple monstrosity that covered his ears. He chose a song, set the player on shuffle and dialed up the volume. The music filled his head and drowned out everything else. He could see Edgeworth talking to him, so he just gave him a thumbs up and Edgeworth shrugged, satisfied with that.

A few minutes later he saw Edgeworth's desk phone come alive with flickering lights. Edgeworth picked up the phone and spoke with someone before setting it down on the desk. He looked to Phoenix to make sure that the headphones were still on, and after a second of hesitation he pressed a button on the keypad and leaned back. Phoenix couldn't hear a thing as long as the music was going, so he just watched as Edgeworth started talking to the mysterious person or persons on the line.

He saw Edgeworth card his left hand through his hair. Small silver strands fell against his face, barely touching his forehead. They looked so soft. Phoenix gulped.

He tried to keep his eyes fixed elsewhere, but watching Edgeworth at work was so compelling, the persona he adopted as a professional so markedly different from his everyday stoic self. Phoenix found himself drawn to the way Edgeworth's eyebrows suddenly became more animated when he talked, the way he brushed his fingers against his lips and twisted his ring in circles and pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose when they started to slide down. The way he scratched his neck in thought, leaving small red streaks against his pale skin that disappeared beneath his cravat.

At some point he began to notice Phoenix staring at him, and his face grew flushed. Phoenix looked away quickly and turned up the music, trying to distract his overactive mind. It worked to a point, but he couldn't stop himself from peering over once in a while to see what Edgeworth was doing.

When the call was finished, Edgeworth took down some notes and Phoenix had to lean over to give him full use of his hands. Edgeworth started talking to him, but he still had the headphones on. He pointed to them and mouthed, "I can't hear you." Edgeworth rolled his eyes and yanked the headphones off with his cuffed hand, accidentally smacking Phoenix in the face with his own hand in the process.

"Jeez," Phoenix said, rubbing his face. "You could have just asked me to take them off."

Edgeworth glared at him.

Phoenix grinned. "So how'd it go?"

Edgeworth pursed his lips and looked down at his notes. "It went well," he said finally. "Not spectacular, but then, I wouldn't expect anything else."

Phoenix's grin widened. "Why Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, are you perhaps less-than-thrilled with the state of our fine legal system?"

Edgeworth gave him a "don't start with me" look and tore the note from its pad, tucking it into one of the brown folders on his desk.

"No really," Phoenix said, his expression turning serious. "Or am I just reading too much into it?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Let's just say we still have a long way to go. It is improving, however slowly, but I've also grown more cynical over these past years. Our experiences change us," he said with a meaningful glance to Phoenix. "As I'm sure you're well aware."

Phoenix gave him a wry smile. "Oh? Have I really changed that much?"

"Yes," Edgeworth said, quiet and sudden. Phoenix was taken aback by the earnest look in his eyes. "I'm not saying it's bad. But you're certainly a different person than you were when we first faced each other in court." Edgeworth studied him close. "Though I suppose you haven't changed where it counts, have you," he said softly.

Phoenix didn't quite know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

He watched Edgeworth work for some time after that, and ended up half-sprawled out on the desk with his arm laid next to Edgeworth's paperwork so he'd stop getting wrenched to and fro every time Edgeworth lifted his hand to write something. Trucy called to say she'd found the key and was bringing it over as soon as possible. Phoenix was tired and comfortable on Edgeworth's desk so he just muttered an acknowledgement and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Would you like a blanket?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix shook his head and spoke into the desk. "No, I'm fine."

"I was joking, Wright. I didn't think it was possible to sleep on top of a desk and look so peaceful."

"My life is a warm fuzzy ball of contentment, Herr Edgeworth," Phoenix said, sleep filling his voice.

Edgeworth smiled. "Am I to take it that this isn't your first time sleeping on a desk?"

Phoenix shook his head again, rolling his face against the surface of the desk.

Klavier dropped by some time later to pick up his music, looking at Phoenix with amusement. Edgeworth shushed him before he got too close and handed Klavier his headphones back, nodding gratefully. Klavier nodded back and stole one more look at the slumbering Phoenix before heading out again.

When the phone rang, Phoenix bolted upright, his hair framing his face like a lion's mane.

"Your daughter's here," Edgeworth said as he put the phone back down, his eyes filled with mirth.

Phoenix blinked and grumbled, but then his eyes snapped wide open. He smoothed his hair down as much as he could and adjusted his waistcoat.

"Okay, this is it," he said to Edgeworth.

"What is what?" Edgeworth asked.

"We're doing this, right? So we have to act like something's changed between us, okay?"

Edgeworth chewed his lip. "Ah."

"Come on, it's now or never," Phoenix said, trying to get them both pumped up.

"I'm still not quite clear on why we're doing this, but I suppose I agreed. I'll play along."

Phoenix grinned. "Yes!" He lowered his voice. "The curtains part." They could hear footsteps in the hallway. "It's showtime," he whispered. He snuck his pinky finger around Edgeworth's, the responding intake of breath cursedly audible in the quiet of the room.

Trucy stepped inside and found her father and Mr. Edgeworth sitting at the desk, determinedly not looking at each other. She held the keys up on her finger. "Got them!" she said, cringing a bit at the way her voice echoed through the enormous room.

"Thanks Truce," Phoenix said, his voice a little strained, his eyes soft and grateful.

Trucy walked around to the back of the desk and gasped when she saw the way their hands were touching. They immediately broke away from each other, but the seed was planted. Phoenix stole a small happy glance at Edgeworth without turning his head.

"O-okay daddy, let me see your hand," she said, trying to study them both and not being nearly as subtle as she wanted to be.

She took Phoenix's wrist and brought the key up to the cuff. Her hand was shaking a little bit, but she managed to fit the key inside. With a click the ratchet was released and he was free. He took a deep breath and rubbed his wrist.

"Thank you, Trucy," he said.

"Of course, daddy," she replied. "I'm sorry again for all the trouble I caused." She looked down at the ground. Damn, she was good.

"Don't worry about it. It was…" he looked over at Edgeworth meaningfully. "It was fine. It turned out just fine."

She looked between them and forgot to speak. After a moment she remembered that she was in the middle of something. "Oh, sorry Mr. Edgeworth! I'll have that off in a jiffy." She got between them to remove Edgeworth's cuff.

Phoenix intercepted her, taking the keys from her fingers. "No, that's okay. I'll do it," he said. He took hold of Edgeworth's wrist, looking into his eyes, lingering just a little too long on how soft his skin was. Edgeworth watched with wide eyes as he slowly turned the key and removed the handcuff. Phoenix set the handcuffs down on the desk and massaged the tender, red skin at Edgeworth's wrist.

Trucy made a small, sharp noise and spun around to face the window.

Phoenix gave Edgeworth another conspiratorial smirk. Edgeworth smiled back weakly, his face burning up. Phoenix still had his fingers wrapped around Edgeworth's wrist, working his fingertips back and forth in smooth strokes, and he didn't seem to be aware that he was doing it.

"Y-you have an amazing view, Mr. Edgeworth," Trucy said, staring out the window and very much not looking at them.

Edgeworth blanked out for a moment. "What? Oh, oh yes, it's particularly lovely at night." He removed his hand from Phoenix's control and ignored Phoenix's small involuntary pout. "Well, I suppose you two had better be going," He nudged Phoenix in the side.

"Oh, right," Phoenix said, getting up out of his chair. "I guess we should get home so we can grab dinner."

Trucy turned around, biting her thumb and blushing. "Um, sorry again for what happened, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm really glad you came to see my show."

"I'm glad too," Edgeworth said with a soft smile.

Trucy started to move towards the door, so Phoenix waited until she turned around to come up behind Edgeworth and give his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he leaned over to pick up the handcuffs.

"Bye," he said, giving a well-timed suggestive wink. Edgeworth swallowed heavily and nodded. Trucy was glued in place for a few seconds, and then dashed through the door.

Phoenix laughed under his breath and followed after her, swinging the handcuffs around his finger.

When they were gone, Edgeworth sat back in his chair and covered his mouth, adrenaline and shock coursing through his body.

That evening, Trucy avoided her father. She seemed happy though. Almost giddy. Phoenix didn't say anything; he just observed and plotted.

The next day, Phoenix called Edgeworth's personal cell phone.

"Hello?" Edgeworth answered.

"I think we should go on a date," Phoenix said up front.

Edgeworth stammered. "E-excuse me?"

"You know, when two people go out and spend an evening together. Dinner, movie, candles, flowers, all that good stuff."

Edgeworth frowned. "Yes, I understand what a date is, I just don't-"

"I mean, we don't actually have to go _out_. We can just hang out at your place and do anything. The important thing is that people think we're on a date, right?"

"Ah, yes. Of course."

"So, are you in or what?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth took a long pause before answering. "Alright," he replied.

"Yes!" Phoenix said. "How's Friday sound?"

Edgeworth took out his schedule and flipped through to Friday. He followed his finger down the page. "I suppose it'll work," he said. "Would you like me to pick you up?"

"That would be great!" Phoenix exclaimed. "It'll really add to the realism."

"Good," Edgeworth said. "Ah. Um," he stammered for a moment.

"Hm?" Phoenix said.

"What would be an appropriate time to start. A date."

Phoenix was silent for a breath or two. "Oh, uh, anytime in the evening. Maybe like 7?"

"Alright, I'll be there at 7."

"Great," Phoenix said, smiling broadly. "Don't keep me waiting," he added.

"Phoenix? One more question," Edgeworth said, his voice higher than normal.

"What's up?"

"What are we actually going to do? Shouldn't we at least plan something?"

"Oh, right," Phoenix said. "Well, like I said, we can just hang out at your place if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Should I prepare dinner?"

Phoenix rubbed his neck. "You don't have to."

"It's no trouble," Edgeworth assured him.

"O-okay, cool," Phoenix said. "That sounds great."

"I'll see you on Friday, Wright."

"See you then."

They hung up. Phoenix fidgeted on the couch, not quite feeling the way he'd expected to feel. Instead of devious glee at pulling one over on his colleagues, a nervous lump started to rise in his throat.

At his office, Edgeworth stared at the cellphone in his hand. His fingers clenched around the edges, itching to sate his frustration by doing something idiotic, like hurling the phone across the room. Instead he just returned it to his pocket and went to make himself a cup of tea.


	7. Chapter 7

When Phoenix told Trucy that he was going out to dinner with Edgeworth, she nearly choked on her cereal. Through the next week Phoenix, felt a buzz of interest following him everywhere he went.

He full of nervous energy when Friday finally rolled around, addressing everyone in a voice that was just a little too chipper.

That evening, he played the part of the first-date goer very well, smoothing down his hair every five minutes and checking himself in the mirror just as often. His ensemble was a casual version of his work clothes with a button up shirt, a waistcoat, a pair of black slacks and a nice jacket. Trucy helped with his clothes and didn't press him for information. When a knock came from the front door, Trucy ran into her room and shut her door halfway, her eyes shining bright in the shadows.

Phoenix patted down his jacket, cleared his throat and opened the door.

Edgeworth looked stunning, if a bit overdressed, wearing a dark military jacket with pressed pants, shined shoes and not a hair out of place. He was holding a bouquet of blue and purple flowers, which he thrust unceremoniously in Phoenix's direction.

"Flowers?" Phoenix asked, taking them from Edgeworth's hands.

"You said to bring flowers," Edgeworth muttered, his eyes cast down at the carpet.

Phoenix smiled. "Well, it's still a nice gesture. Thank you. They're beautiful."

Edgeworth blushed, still averting his gaze. "Think nothing of it."

Phoenix invited him inside while he went to find a vase and Edgeworth stepped just inside the threshold. When the flowers were safely stowed in a tall crystal vase and placed on the counter for all to see, Phoenix put on a scarf for the brief trip into the cold night and said goodbye to Trucy.

"Have a good time!" she said from her room, peering out a few seconds later to watch them leave.

When they were safe inside Edgeworth's car, Phoenix chuckled. "I think she bought it."

"I'm sure she did," Edgeworth answered as he started up the car. "I've been getting significant looks from Gavin all week. I think he attempted to high five me yesterday."

Phoenix snorted. "Yeah, Athena's been laying the innuendo on pretty thick. They've all been acting weird." He giggled. "I guess that's what happens when you find out your work dads are banging."

"We- what?" Edgeworth stared at him, mouth open in silent outrage. "What have you been telling them?!"

"Nothing!" Phoenix waved his hands. "It was just a joke. I didn't even tell them we were going on a date." He crossed his arms. "I just let them assume, since they love doing it so much," he grumbled.

Edgeworth glanced at him. "At any rate, I'm not sure what this 'dad' business is about. The last time I checked, you were the only father here."

"Well, technically."

"But…?" Edgeworth asked.

"I mean, we're both kind of like work dads in a way, right? We lead our respective offices, take care of our kids, guide them, discipline them. You know? That's how I think of it."

"Hmm," Edgeworth murmured.

"You don't agree?" Phoenix asked.

"Not particularly, no." Edgeworth narrowed his focus to the road as they approached the busiest downtown district, aglow with nightlife.

"That's too bad," Phoenix said. "You'd be a great dad to work for."

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said softly, disparaging. "I'm sure you of all people think that I would be a terrible father."

Phoenix gaped at him. "Do you…is that honestly…" He looked down at his feet and hugged his arms around himself. "I'm not sure if that says more about what you think of yourself or what you think of me."

They slowly rolled to a stop at a red light. Edgeworth studied his face, surprised by Phoenix's reaction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Phoenix paused and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it personally. You obviously have some strong feelings about this."

They sat in silence as nightclubs and restaurants blurred into houses and parks in their periphery.

"You've been such a wonderful father to Trucy," Edgeworth said, barely above a whisper. "I know that I could never be as kind, or as loving as you are towards your daughter."

Phoenix pursed his lips. "You don't know that, Miles." He turned towards the window, his voice low and hushed. "You're a much better man than you think you are."

Edgeworth swallowed and gripped the steering wheel a little harder.

They pulled up through the long driveway to Edgeworth's house and came to a stop.

"Wow," Phoenix said, stepping out of the car with his eyes fixed firmly on the enormous French manor in front of them. "Did your house get bigger?"

"Must be your imagination," Edgeworth said. "It hasn't changed since I moved in."

Phoenix nodded, still staring in awe. "And you're really the only person who lives here?" he asked.

"There's a family living in the basement. It's odd, I admit, but they keep to themselves so I let them stay."

"That's strange," Phoenix said, nearly tripping over the white steps up to the front door, unable to tear his eyes away from the house.

"I was joking, Wright."

"So was I," Phoenix mumbled, touching one of the pillars in front of the door with reverence. "After all this time, you think I don't get your weird sense of humor?"

"Right. _I'm _the one with the weird sense of humor." Edgeworth punched a code into the security system and unlocked the door. He stepped into the darkened house, Phoenix following close behind, and hung up his jacket. Phoenix shimmied out of his coat, and Edgeworth had to take it out of his arms because Phoenix's eyes were glued to the foyer as soon as the lights came on.

"You have been here before," Edgeworth reminded him.

"Yeah," Phoenix breathed, "but that was a long time ago. I think the last few years have given me a different perspective on luxury."

With a murmured acknowledgement, Edgeworth walked into the hallway and let out a sharp whistle that shocked Phoenix out of his house-lust.

"Huh?" Phoenix said, following after him. "Oh!" Edgeworth was crouched down, petting a round energetic ball of fur. Phoenix came up next to him and reached his hand out. "Hello Pess!"

Pess sniffed his hand for a couple of seconds before barreling into him, knocking him on his butt. Phoenix laughed as Pess started snuffling his face. "You're still pretty spry," Phoenix said, scratching her behind the ears.

Edgeworth got up and smirked at him. "Are you all right down there?" he asked.

Pess started licking Phoenix's face. "I'm-I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be…nooo." Phoenix fell back against the floor, relenting against Pess' attacks. He reached out dramatically towards Edgeworth. "Go on without me. Save yourself."

Edgeworth sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't actually mean that!" Phoenix shouted, sitting up. Pess fell onto his lap, still squirming with excitement. He strode into the kitchen with Pess following him close behind, wagging her tail and beaming up at him.

Edgeworth was already starting to dig through the refrigerator. "The plates are in that cupboard," he said, pointing next to the fridge. "If you'd like to set the table."

"You're really gonna put me to work?" Phoenix asked, though he went to the cupboard without hesitation. "I'm a guest."

"If it were anyone else, absolutely not."

"Does that mean I'm special?" Phoenix asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Yes. Now go set the table."

"Yes sir. One table coming right up." Phoenix took a small pile of plates and cutlery and made for the dining room. He set out their places, adjusting everything until it was perfect enough to match the house itself. If he was going to be made to work, he was going to do it right.

A small whine came from the floor and Phoenix looked down to see Pess staring up at him, sitting with her legs all aligned, tail wagging incessantly.

"Sorry Pess," Phoenix said. "I'm not setting a place for you."

Pess whined again and laid down. A moment later, Edgeworth's sharp whistle came from the kitchen and Pess was off like a bolt. Phoenix went back to the kitchen and saw Pess snarfing away at her dinner, and Edgeworth washing his hands with his sleeves rolled up, wearing a deep maroon apron.

Phoenix took a seat at the kitchen island so he could watch without being in the way. Edgeworth set some pans over the stove. All the ingredients were arranged on the counter in some kind of premeditated order.

"So…" Phoenix said, leaning onto the counter. "What is it?"

Edgeworth turned to glance at him over the rim of his glasses. "Rahmschnitzel with pork loin." He moved to the cutting board and started slicing the meat. As he chopped and diced everything he needed, he moved each ingredient into its own bowl. He flicked the burner on and put a pad of butter in the skillet.

"So that's what home cooking looks like," Phoenix said with a wry smile.

Edgeworth added several thin slices of pork to the pan. "Your parents didn't cook?" he asked over his shoulder.

"We were more of a frozen dinner kind of family," Phoenix said, resting his head against his hands.

For a while Phoenix just watched him at work. Edgeworth had started on a couple of side dishes, darting around the kitchen with great focus.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth paused as he crouched down to get something from a low drawer. "My father was pretty adept. He wasn't able to cook very often, given his career, but I suppose that instilled some desire for proficiency in me." He set a couple of serving bowls onto the counter. "Any real culinary education I had came from von Karma's kitchen staff."

Phoenix blinked. "Really?"

"Is that so surprising?" Edgeworth asked, turning to look at him.

"I just assumed that von Karma would've banned you from hanging out with his servants." Phoenix shuddered at his own memories of Manfred von Karma. "I guess I'm also a little surprised that you wanted to. I mean, given how…you know. How you used to be."

Instead of snapping back at him, Edgeworth chewed his lip thoughtfully, wooden spoon in hand. "It's true that in my years as an angst-ridden teenager I was much less kind and less grateful than I should have been. But our staff was patient and gracious nonetheless. It often felt like they were the only ones who didn't demand anything from me." He dropped the spoon into one of the bowls. "And of course, I spent such a large portion of my youth in that house, studying myself blind, it was only logical to foster those relationships. I still correspond with some of them. I had to help most of them find new employment with the disintegration of the von Karma estate." He paused, a darker look passing over him. "As for von Karma, he never said a word about it. I'm sure he gained some perverse pleasure from seeing me intermingle with the household staff."

Phoenix breathed in through his teeth. "Yikes." He laughed nervously. "Well I'm glad you learned how to cook, and that I can put the fruits of that knowledge into my mouth because I am _starving_."

Edgeworth smirked and gave the pan a stir. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid. Soon though."

Phoenix groaned and dropped his forehead onto the countertop. "But it smells so good," he mumbled into the granite.

"Soon, soon," Edgeworth assured him.

True to his word, Edgeworth started arranging food onto their plates and shutting off the burners. Phoenix watching intently, sniffing the air and licking his lips. Edgeworth was holding several utensils, leaning a little far over the counter, his glasses sliding dangerously down the tip of his nose.

A few seconds later, Phoenix came up behind him. Edgeworth bumped into Phoenix and spun around in alarm. They were nose-to-nose, close enough to feel each other's breath, Edgeworth's lips parted in surprise. Phoenix reached up, grasped Edgeworth's glasses and placed them up on the bridge of his nose. Phoenix lingered for a moment longer and then backed away, his cheeks pink.

"Sorry, it looked like they were gonna fall," he said sheepishly.

"R-right," Edgeworth stammered. He nodded and turned back around, gripping the edge of the counter until his knuckles grew white. "S-Shall we eat?" he said, grabbing a couple of serving spoons and handing a bowl off to Phoenix.

They brought the food to the table along with a bottle of wine. Pess danced around their legs, trying her best to bring them tumbling to the floor, and the food along with them.

"Pess," Edgeworth said in a commanding tone, not unlike the one he used in court. She stopped and sat down, watching patiently with her tongue rolling out of the side of her mouth.

Edgeworth gave a small hum of approval at Phoenix's place setting skills and laid the food out in the middle of the table.

Phoenix somehow mustered up the strength to wait until Edgeworth was seated before he started serving himself. Edgeworth watched with a warm smile as Phoenix heaped the side dishes onto his plate.

Over dinner they talked about their work lives, their subordinates and the strange things they got mixed up in. Edgeworth poured wine for the both of them. Phoenix looked at his glass like it was an old familiar friend.

When they had finished, Phoenix took their empty plates to the kitchen before Edgeworth could even get up.

"What are you doing?" Edgeworth asked, standing in the kitchen entrance.

"I'm not gonna let you wash the dishes after you spent all that time cooking dinner," Phoenix said as he turned the faucet.

Edgeworth smiled and shook his head. "You know I have a dish washer."

Phoenix shrugged and picked up the brush.

Edgeworth sighed. "Wait a moment," he said, and ducked into the hallway closet.

He came back and walked up behind Phoenix holding a black apron over his arm. He lifted it over Phoenix's head and brought the strings around to the back. He pulled them taut and made a perfect bow, letting his knuckles brush against the small of Phoenix's back.

"There," he said gently, standing back to admire his handiwork.

Phoenix, his spine stiff as a board, shot out a high pitched "Thanks!" and went to work on the stack of dishes in the sink.

Edgeworth leaned against the counter and watched him, oddly charmed by his domestic capabilities. When the dishes were all sitting on the drying rack, Phoenix took off the apron and handed it back to Edgeworth with a soft thank you. Edgeworth disappeared down the hall and came back empty-handed.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen and stared at each other.

"So…" Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Movie?" Edgeworth suggested.

"Absolutely," Phoenix replied. They went to the living room, where Phoenix marveled at Edgeworth's massive entertainment center.

He dropped to his knees in front of the movie collection and started browsing.

"I didn't even know there were this many Steel Samurai movies," Phoenix whispered in awe.

Edgeworth coughed. "Yes, well, there may be some stage productions mixed in there. Let me know if you see something you'd like to watch. I have streaming options too."

"Hm," Phoenix said, tapping his finger against a stack of Eurovision DVDs. "Maybe we can find something neither of us has seen?"

Edgeworth gestured to the remotes on the coffee table and Phoenix plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Let's see here," he said, tongue sticking out, pressing buttons to figure out which control did what.

They browsed through a selection of movies until Phoenix stopped on one. It was a cheesy-looking courtroom drama. Phoenix turned to Edgeworth with a grin.

"Really?" Edgeworth asked. "You don't get enough of that at work?"

"It could be funny," Phoenix said in a sing songy voice.

Edgeworth groaned. "Alright, alright, we can watch it."

It was more entertaining than they'd expected, and they were laughing within the first ten minutes. Every wild inaccuracy and ham-handed line made them chuckle and groan. At one point Edgeworth broke down, shaking with laughter at the absurdity of the dramatized case.

"I'm a little insulted by their portrayal of the defense attorney," Phoenix said halfway through, his arms crossed. "Like he's some slimey skeezeball who uses lies and dirty tricks against the angelic prosecutor."

"Your point?" Edgeworth said lightly.

Phoenix glared at him and Edgeworth just smiled.

Eventually the novelty wore off, but the story was just compelling enough that they kept watching. Edgeworth looked over and saw that Phoenix's eyes were closed, and his head tipped back.

"Are you alright," he said, touching Phoenix on the shoulder.

Phoenix was quiet for a second and then blinked. "Huh? Wha?" He saw Edgeworth watching him with concern. "Oh, sorry. I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

Edgeworth leaned his head back against the couch. "Should I be offended that my presence wasn't enthralling enough to keep you awake?"

Phoenix waved off the comment as he yawned. "You know I can sleep anywhere. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Edgeworth said.

They went back to watching the movie. About ten minutes later, Edgeworth heard a peculiar whooshing sound, and suddenly he had a lap full of Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth looked down in silence at the entire top half of Phoenix slumped over his legs, face down towards the carpet and snoring gently.

Pess was sitting up and staring from her bed next to the couch. Edgeworth gaped at her and back at Phoenix.

Unsure of what to do, he gave a gentle push so his arms weren't trapped under the heavy sleeping body, and wondered how Phoenix would react if he woke up in that position.

Edgeworth shifted around and let his arms rest at his sides. He stared down at Phoenix's back, the soft wrinkles in his waistcoat and the fine hairs at the back of his neck, and sighed. Without thinking, his left hand inched its way toward the little spikes of hair at the back of Phoenix's head. His fingers trembled a breath away from Phoenix's neck and he pulled away, softly cursing at his weakness.

"Phoenix," he said, keeping his voice low, rocking Phoenix back and forth by his shoulder. "Phoenix, wake up."

Phoenix mumbled dreamily and rubbed his face against Edgeworth's leg.

"Maybe you should stay the night," Edgeworth said.

At that, Phoenix snored himself awake. He blinked and tried to turn his head to see where he was, but he couldn't move. After a few seconds he gave up and returned to his apparently comfortable position.

Surprised that Phoenix hadn't immediately launched himself away on gaining some consciousness, Edgeworth tried again. "Is it alright if I call Trucy and tell her you're staying over?"

Phoenix didn't reply, so Edgeworth thought he had fallen back asleep. A moment later, however, Phoenix lifted his hand and gave a feeble thumbs up.

Edgeworth somehow managed to dig his phone out of his pocket. He quickly called Trucy, who said something high-pitched and incoherent upon hearing that Phoenix was staying over.

"I'll have him back first thing in the morning," he reassured her.

"No problem Mr. Edgeworth! Keep him as long as you'd like!" she replied.

"Oh, and Trucy," he said, knowing it was futile. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"No, of course not. It's just between us." She made a motion like she was zipping her lips even though he couldn't see her.

"Sweet dreams, Trucy," he said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy said. "Oh and have fun," she added before hanging up.

He sighed at his phone and dragged his hand down his face.

Below his arms, Phoenix snored loudly.

"Let's get you to bed," Edgeworth said. Phoenix mumbled an unintelligible response.

Edgeworth considered himself to be fairly strong, but even so, a deadweight Phoenix Wright was more difficult to move than he'd anticipated. When he finally managed to get Phoenix off of his legs, Phoenix miraculously woke up and pushed himself the rest of the way up. He was still half-asleep, but just conscious enough to move.

Edgeworth stood up and lent Phoenix his hand. He wobbled to his feet and Edgeworth took his arm and pulled it over his shoulders. Phoenix slumped against him and they walked that way until they got to the stairs, where Edgeworth stood behind him and pushed gently, holding Phoenix's hips to make sure he didn't fall. He guided Phoenix to the guest bedroom and flicked on the lights as they passed the doorway.

As soon as they reached the bed, Phoenix fell down on it face first. Edgeworth chuckled and helped push his legs up onto the bed. "There we go," he said when all of Phoenix's limbs were off the floor. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and started removing Phoenix's shoes. Even in his drowsy state, Phoenix managed to unbuckle his belt and pull it partway through the loops. Edgeworth pulled it the rest of the way and set it down on a stool in the corner. Finally, he got to work on the buttons of Phoenix's fitted waistcoat, his nimble fingers and years of experience with undercoats enabling him to make quick work of it.

As his thumb curled around the edge of a blue satin button, it hit him how utterly domestic their evening had been, and the vise on his heart gave a merciless squeeze. He felt out of breath, and quickly finished removing Phoenix's waistcoat, desperate to put some distance between them.

He walked out the door and Pess ran past him, leaping up onto the bed.

"Pess," he hissed, "leave him be. He's very-"

He stopped when he saw Pess stretch out alongside Phoenix. With a low murmur, Phoenix snuggled against her back, burying his face in her soft fur. She yawned and lay her head down.

A small smile pushed past Edgeworth's lips. He turned and flicked the lights back off, with a whisper of "goodnight" into the darkness.

Phoenix woke in the morning feeling well rested and confused. He was in an unfamiliar room wearing rumpled date clothes covered in dog hair. He sat up too quickly and got a head rush, blinking in the light streaming from the window. After letting out a loud groan, he scooted to the end of the bed and blinked around at the large, lavish room he'd slept in. Oh right, he was in Edgeworth's house. And he'd stayed the night…at Edgeworth's house?

He lumbered through the hallway until he found a bathroom, and tried as best he could to fix himself up. After a few minutes of fussing he still couldn't get his spikes quite the way he liked them, so he gave up and went back to find his missing pieces of clothing.

Following a delicious scent and a soft humming, he wandered down the stairs. The sound got louder as he made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Edgeworth standing at the stove and humming to himself. Phoenix walked up behind him and peered at what Edgeworth was making.

Toast. Eggs. Sausages that looked absolutely delectable.

"Oh honey," Phoenix said, his voice cracking with sleep, "it's just what I always wanted.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and kept his focus on the skillet. "Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Although my mouth kind of tastes like dog. I'm not sure if that has something to do with the dog I slept next to or if it's just morning breath."

Edgeworth chuckled. "You're welcome to use one of the spare toothbrushes. There should be one in the downstairs bathroom."

"Thanks," Phoenix said, taking a short jog over to the bathroom to scrub his teeth clean.

When he came back, Edgeworth was nearly done and Phoenix was salivating again.

"You were pretty tired last night," Edgeworth said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, when I said I hadn't gotten much sleep, what I meant was that I hadn't gotten any sleep."

Edgeworth shot him a worried look and Phoenix shrugged.

"I'm good now. Thanks for letting me stay over." Phoenix tapped his chin. "Wait, does Trucy know?"

"I called her last night. You said it was okay."

"Huh," Phoenix said. "Well that'll be fun when I get home."

"I asked her not to tell anyone that you stayed the night, so I'm sure only half the world knows by now."

"Fine by me," Phoenix said. Edgeworth raised his eyebrow. "They'll think we had a good date. It can only help our cause."

Edgeworth sighed. "I suppose."

Phoenix helped him carry breakfast to the table as he had at dinner, but now with the warm glow of the morning sun on their skin.

When they were seated Phoenix made a move for the food and Edgeworth just waited, watching him spoon things eagerly onto his plate.

"Thanks for making breakfast, by the way," Phoenix said while Edgeworth served himself.

"Of course," Edgeworth replied. "Taking the time to make an actual breakfast is a luxury I don't afford myself much these days."

"Well, kudos to the chef," Phoenix said, rubbing his hands together. He couldn't hold back anymore so he cut off a piece of sausage and popped it into his mouth. He chewed a few times and his face grew pained, his eyes on the verge of watering.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong with it?" Edgeworth asked, his brow creased.

Phoenix finally swallowed, breathing hard. "Marry me," he said in a strained voice, looking up into Edgeworth's eyes.

Edgeworth gaped at him wide-eyed, and then smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said, starting in on his plate.

Phoenix groaned and slowly started cutting up the rest. "I almost don't want to eat it. I don't want this to end."

Edgeworth blushed under the praise. "I'll give you the recipe if you'd like."

"I'd love it," Phoenix said around a mouth full of sausage, "but I doubt it'll come out half as good unless you're making them."

"I could instruct you," Edgeworth offered.

"Or you could take me up on my proposal, and then I could have your hot meat in my mouth every day."

Edgeworth choked on a piece of egg, and Phoenix winked at him.

"You aren't nearly as clever as you think you are," Edgeworth stammered, blushing harder.

"Uh huh," Phoenix said, and continued to stuff his face.

When their plates were finally empty neither of them wanted to move, sated on heavy breakfast foods and sluggish in the warmth of the morning.

In the end they forced themselves to leave the table. Phoenix consented to putting the dishes in the dishwasher, not up to the task of cleaning up after their meal.

He knew that he needed to be getting back to Trucy, so he asked Edgeworth to drive him home. They talked quietly on the ride over as they drove through a city just beginning to crest with Saturday morning go-getters.

Phoenix said goodbye to Edgeworth outside their front door, shaking his hand and thanking him for the evening. He had the urge to give Edgeworth a warm hug in the nippy chill of the morning air, but he wasn't sure what the appropriate fake-first-date etiquette was, so he left it at that.

He unlocked the door as quietly as he could. The lights were still off so he went to the kitchen to see if there was anything simple he could fix for Trucy before she woke up. Maybe he would take Edgeworth up on his cooking instruction offer so he could share it with his daughter. She'd been interested in learning to cook real, non-frozen meals.

Standing at the stove, making a small stack of pancakes from a boxed mix, his thoughts drifted back to the night before. He flipped a pancake and started humming to himself as he smiled at the flowers on the counter and the memory of Edgeworth laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

News of the date spread rapidly. Phoenix received lascivious leers and knowing smiles from just about everyone he spoke to. Athena in particular was a bit of a terror, making innuendo laden jokes at every opportunity. Apollo, on the other hand, had trouble looking Phoenix in the eyes for at least a week.

None of them knew what had actually happened, but they were ready and willing to make all kinds of assumptions. It irritated Phoenix to no end, and his conviction increased with every little remark. It was proof that people didn't think critically about what they were hearing, striking against the wounds of his past that still chafed.

Phoenix knew what his next move would be. He laid it out carefully in his head and waited for the right opportunity.

The time came when his office was invited to the Judge's birthday party. He called Edgeworth the next day to make sure he wasn't planning to skip out, telling him only that they were going to take their plan to the next level. Edgeworth tried to press him, but Phoenix remained stubbornly cryptic.

It was early in the afternoon when Phoenix arrived with Athena and Apollo. They said their congratulations to the Judge, who was bellowing merrily in a sea of officers and politicians, and loitered around the reception hall.

When Edgeworth finally showed up, Phoenix greeted him casually. Edgeworth shot him a quick, suspicious glance, but he played along. During a lull in the party, Phoenix asked Edgeworth to join him for a walk. Edgeworth accepted, apprehension written all over his face. They walked out the door side by side and Phoenix slipped his arm around Edgeworth's. They adjusted their pace and left the building like that, heading towards a park just a few blocks down the road.

"What is this about?" Edgeworth asked, pulling awkwardly under Phoenix's arm.

"Shhh," Phoenix said. He turned his head just a little and glanced at Edgeworth under his lashes. "They're following us."

"Yes, I know that," Edgeworth said sharply. "Hence my question."

"Sorry, I just had to make sure we were out of Athena's hearing range."

"Can she really hear at such a range?" Edgeworth asked.

"She may get a handle on our emotions. I just wanna be cautious," Phoenix said, his eyes darting to the side.

"Again, I have to ask why we're doing this," Edgeworth said.

"Because I want them to see that we're a couple with their own eyes," Phoenix said, a crafty grin on his lips.

"And taking a walk will prove that?" Edgeworth asked.

"It will if we do it right," Phoenix said. He tightened his grip around Edgeworth's arm. Edgeworth blinked and gave a small nod.

When they approached the entrance to the park, Phoenix slowed their pace.

"Alright," Phoenix said out of the corner of his mouth. "Here's what we're gonna do. We walk like this, let them catch up a little bit. There's plenty of cover through here so I'm sure they'll try to get closer. Then we start talking all lovey dovey, alright?"

Edgeworth stared at him. "You…you expect me to…"

Phoenix sighed. "Look, just throw in a few pet names, try to project and it'll look great. Okay?"

Edgeworth grumbled, but held his position. Arm in arm, they started ambling down the path. In time they reached a long shrouded walkway dotted with benches and foliage.

"Oh honey, look at the trees," Phoenix said, pointing overhead. He made it sound so natural and effortless.

"Er, oh, they're nice," Edgeworth said. They really were, too. The leaves were just beginning their transformation into a thick shelter of vibrant oranges and yellows. Edgeworth wouldn't have minded stopping to take in the beauty of the flora, but Phoenix elbowed him and raised his eyebrows.

They kept walking and Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Ah, that is, they trees are looking lovely, dearheart."

Phoenix jolted them to a stop, staring slack-jawed at Edgeworth. "Dearheart? Really? Are you my grandmother?"

Edgeworth stammered and flushed. "Excuse me for finding the term endearing! I don't exactly have a lot of experience with these sorts of things," he blustered, and pulled away from Phoenix to cross his arms.

Phoenix just stared at him for a moment and then reached over and took Edgeworth's hand in his. He resumed his walk, dragging a stunned Edgeworth with him. "I guess it is cute when you say it," Phoenix murmured softly. Edgeworth blushed and quickened his pace to match.

"Would you guys shut up?" Athena hissed through her teeth, crouching under a tall bush. "Honestly, you boys sound like a herd of buffalo."

"No," Apollo said, "You're just a freak with super hearing."

Athena snorted. "Says the boy with the magic bracelet."

Simon turned around and shushed both of them.

"Okay, you're right," Athena whispered. "They'll murder us if they find out we're stalking them.

Apollo groaned. "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

Athena rolled her eyes. "We spy on people at work all the time."

"Yeah, but it's usually not my boss and his…whatever Edgeworth is," Apollo said, gesturing towards the path.

"That's Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth to you," Simon grumbled.

"And I believe the term you're looking for is 'lover'," Klavier added, his voice and gaze silky smooth.

"Ew," Apollo said, his face scrunching up. "Ew ew oh my god, don't you ever say that word to me again. Especially when you're talking about our superiors."

"What, _lovers_?" Klavier said with a brilliant grin.

Athena shushed them before Apollo could answer and pointed over their hiding spot. They were just close enough to overhear a short conversation between their targets.

Athena and Apollo snorted with quiet laughter. "Dearheart," Athena whispered. "Oh my gosh."

"I think it's romantic," Simon grumbled.

Athena closed her eyes and focused her aural skills. They were speaking quietly now, too soft for anyone else to hear. "Aww," Athena murmured. The pair started walking again and the group looked at each other.

"Should we move on?" Klavier asked, angled to spring into action.

"Just a moment," Athena said, eyes closed, holding her finger up. "That's weird," she said softly.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"It's just…their temperament sounds a little off, that's all," she said, tracing her thumb against her earlobe.

"Maybe it's just a fluke," Apollo said.

"I guess so," Athena said, her voice wavering.

They tailed their prey further down the canopied walkway, moving with stealth through the backdrop of abundant plant life that filled the park.

Apollo turned to Simon as they crept forward, speaking as soft as his voice would tolerate.

"Simon," Apollo said. Simon shot him a look of distaste. "Sorry, Prosecutor Blackquill," he corrected. Simon nodded his approval. "So, why are you going along with this plan?"

"What do you mean?" Simon replied.

"It's just, I would think that out of everyone you'd be the mostly likely to agree with me that this is a bad idea."

"And yet you're here," Simon pointed out.

"Well, yes. I couldn't stop everyone else from doing it, so I might as well be here in case something goes wrong," Apollo said.

Simon looked unimpressed.

"I feel that they deserve happiness," he said, pushing aside a branch. "They're our elders and it's our duty to aid them in any way we can."

"You can't seriously believe that," Apollo said, his voice rising in volume.

Athena stepped on his toes as a signal to shut his mouth, and instead he let out a sharp cry.

In the distance, Phoenix and Edgeworth turned towards them. They had stopped at a large, ancient-looking tree with twisting branches and a giant lopsided trunk. The whole group ducked as low as they could and waited for the heat to die down, but Phoenix and Edgeworth stayed facing their direction, talking quietly. They couldn't advance any further.

It was too far to hear what they were saying. "_Hijo de puta_," Athena cursed under her breath.

"Wow," Phoenix said, glancing over at the distant bushes. "They're really bad at this. I thought I'd trained them better than that."

"To be miscreants?" Edgeworth said, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, we have to use what we can to gather intel. We don't have the luxury of a direct line to the police," Phoenix said.

"And when has that ever held you back," Edgeworth replied.

Phoenix sighed. "True enough." He looked up at the branches that hung low over their heads.

They stood together beneath the boughs of the tree, which housed a thick mane of fall leaves reaching like fire towards the sky. When Phoenix looked back at Edgeworth, he had a distinct glint in his eye. He moved closer, one little step at a time until they were face-to-face.

He took a deep, steadying breath. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Edgeworth didn't move. His mouth opened and his eyes widened, and his scarf suddenly felt tight around his neck. "W-what did you say?"

Phoenix breathed out again. "If you're willing," he said softly, "kiss me."

Right. For the plot. For their little farce.

Edgeworth bounced once on his heels, and then leaned over and kissed Phoenix on the cheek.

He pulled back, his face burning up, and Phoenix was smiling with mirth.

"Good," Phoenix said, "but I meant on the lips."

Edgeworth stared at him again for a good long while, thinking and debating and disbelieving.

After standing awkwardly in place with no response from Edgeworth, Phoenix laughed and cast his eyes down, toeing at the ground. "I only meant if you were comfortable with it. It's totally understandable if you aren't. In fact, let's just forget- mmph!"

Edgeworth launched at him while Phoenix was babbling and pressed their lips together sharply. They shifted and relaxed and the kiss softened, sweet and warm and bubbling over with happiness. They stayed like that, still as the air, in a dreamlike spell where they were joined together and everything was right with the world. Finally they separated, Phoenix letting out a soft little moan. Edgeworth covered his mouth, shocked at his own boldness.

Phoenix studied the buttons on Edgeworth's coat while he cooled down, tracing one with his index finger. "That was better," he said, still a touch breathless. "But I was thinking more like this."

In one fluid motion he thread his fingers through the back of Edgeworth's hair and crashed their lips together. This time it was hot and needy and when Phoenix moaned into his mouth, Edgeworth could feel it like a ripple resonating through his entire body to the tips of his fingers. He deepened the kiss and held on to Phoenix like an anchor.

They broke apart panting and shaking. Phoenix rested his forehead against Edgeworth's, his eyes shut tight.

"Who are you trying to convince," Edgeworth whispered, barely audible.

Phoenix didn't say anything, just kept leaning against him, resting his arms around Edgeworth's shoulders. After a small eternity, Phoenix pushed himself away and reached out for Edgeworth's hand without saying a word. Edgeworth fixed his glasses and took Phoenix's hand, staring at him with wonder as they began walking.

"Why did you have to do that," Apollo said, trying to rub his toes through his shoe.

"Because you can't keep your big mouth shut, Polly," Athena hissed at him. "Now hush."

"Can you even hear anything from here?" he asked.

Athena narrowed her eyes and tried to focus. "…no," she said.

"Then it doesn't matter, does it. I'll talk as much as I want."

"Gott im Himmel, would you two either fuck or get out of the kitchen," Klavier said.

"That doesn't sound right. And ew, seriously. Gross," Athena replied.

"That's my line," Apollo said in a harsh whisper.

Simon shushed them for the hundredth time and pointed at the situation they were supposed to be monitoring.

"Oh!" Athena exclaimed as Edgeworth gave Phoenix a peck on the cheek, his face red as a beet. "That could be the confirmation we're looking for."

They leaned forward on their toes, a small slip away from face-planting into shrubbery.

Then Edgeworth kissed Phoenix, and they all gasped. Athena put her hand over her heart, and Simon braced himself against the ground as they watched the passion unfold.

"We did it!" Athena said, barely able to keep from shouting. "I can't believe it! Chalk one up for the-"

Then Phoenix was grabbing Edgeworth and kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Hot tamale!" Athena said, her jaw falling open.

"There it is!" Klavier hissed, air guitaring uncontrollably.

Apollo's eyes bugged out. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

Even Simon was smiling a small, weird smile.

The kiss lasted quite a while, and the group got so caught up in their own excitement that they almost didn't notice Phoenix and Edgeworth leaving.

"Hold on," Athena said, her expression sobering, signaling for them to quiet down. She stayed low to the ground and started making her way toward the targets.

"Is that necessary?" Apollo asked.

Athena shushed him one last time and waved for him to follow. His brow was heavy but he went along with her.

They moved until they were in close range and Athena held out her arm to stop him.

"Focus," she whispered.

"What?" Apollo asked, but he didn't need any clarification because a moment later his bracelet tightened around his wrist. He couldn't discern exactly what was causing it, but the feeling was unmistakable. Athena leveled him with a serious look, which he returned in kind. They waited until Phoenix and Edgeworth had turned a corner and jogged back to the others.

"So, mission accomplished?" Klavier said with a grin when they approached.

Athena and Apollo looked at each other and shook their heads.

Klavier's grin fell. "No?"

"What did you observe?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure what's happening," Athena said, "but something's really wrong."

"I got an _intense_ reading off of them just now," Apollo added, rubbing his wrist.

"Are you sure that's not just from the," Klavier waved to the large tree in the path, "public shenanigans?"

Athena and Apollo shook their heads again.

"It was like…" Athena started, trying to find the right words. "Phoenix was completely unreadable. I got nothing off him, which is downright bizarre. Even if his heart wasn't in it I should have gotten something. But then Prosecutor Edgeworth's heart was screaming like he was in pain. I've never seen a reaction so polar opposite." She shrugged. "I'm at a loss."

"And you've no idea what would cause such a thing?" Klavier asked.

Athena shook her head. "I'd have to get a detailed reading with Widget, and they'd have to be complicit for that to work. I don't think that's gonna happen." She turned to Apollo. "How about you?"

"There wasn't enough time to perceive anything," Apollo said, still holding his arm. "But whatever it is, the reaction I got was strong. One of them isn't being entirely honest." Apollo rubbed his head. "Or both of them," he said quietly.

"What is it?" Athena asked, taking a step towards him.

"I think we need to do some more investigating," Apollo said, and started leading them back towards the front entrance.

By the time they got to the banquet room, Phoenix and Edgeworth were already there. They were both standing by the refreshments but they were staring in opposite directions and they definitely weren't holding hands anymore. They looked as though they'd just been through a heavy windstorm, faces flushed and hair disheveled.

Athena rushed ahead. "Hey Mr. Wright," she said, bouncing over to him. "How was your walk?" She got as close as she could without actually being inside of him.

"Uhm," he said, taking a few steps backwards. "It was good. Nice, good. Trees. The trees were…trees."

"Uh huh," she said, casually picking a piece of cheese from the cheese platter.

"I saw you come in just now. Where were you?" Phoenix said, crossing his arms.

"Mm." She ate the whole slice. "We stopped by that little café across the street for lunch."

"And you're still hungry?" he asked, eyeing her. "Must not have been a very good lunch."

"Urp." She hesitated. "Well, I knew I'd be snacking later so I just got something small."

"Huh." Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

Apollo walked around them to where Edgeworth was pretending he wasn't part of the conversation. "Did you enjoy your walk, Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"What? Walk? Oh, yes, it was lovely. The foliage is magnificent right now. Couldn't have been better." He was speaking slower than normal and his eyes weren't quite focused on anything.

"Oh, that's nice," Apollo said. "Well I'm glad it was…nice." He cringed, but Edgeworth didn't seem to notice.

Edgeworth hummed the barest acknowledgement that he'd heard anything as he stared off into the corner of the ceiling.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you," Apollo said, giving a feeble wave. He turned around and clutched at his arm, and signaled to Athena and the others. They went to the opposite corner of the crowded room, and tried to look as inconspicuous about it as they could. When they had separated themselves from the rest of the horde, Athena and Apollo turned to each other.

"So," Apollo said. "You think?"

"I think so," Athena said. They looked as if they were having an intense telepathic conversation. Klavier turned to Simon and they both shrugged.

Finally, Apollo scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Goddamnit," Athena spat out.

"What?" Klavier asked. "What is happening, please? For those of us who don't possess magic powers."

Athena and Apollo shared another look.

"I don't think we should talk about it here," Athena said, glancing back at Phoenix, who was still standing right next to Edgeworth and not talking to him.

Klavier crossed his arms. "You know, as investigative partners you two leave a lot to be desired."

"This is why I work alone," Simon added.

"If by 'work alone' you mean you make your detectives do all the work for you," Athena shot back.

"Yes, that's precisely what I mean," Simon said coolly.

"You rang?" a muffled voice piped up right behind them.

They all flinched. Apollo yelped and almost jumped into Athena's arms.

For all their secrecy and vigilance, Ema had somehow snuck up next to them with a mouth full of Snackoos.

"What's the situation," she said when she managed to swallow down her snacks.

"Jesus Christ," Apollo said, his hand on his chest.

"New developments," Athena replied.

"Oh, with the hot dads?" Ema said, jerking her head in the direction of the refreshments.

"I thought we weren't calling it that," Apollo said with a groan.

"Calling what what?" Ema asked. "Oh, yeah, the mission." She rubbed her hands together. "So what happened."

"They kissed," Athena answered. "We saw them in the park."

Ema's jaw dropped open, a few stray crumbs falling to the floor. "They kissed? Like, with their mouths?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Y-yes?"

"How did it look?" Ema asked eagerly.

"Uh, what?" Athena said.

"Like, did it look like Mr. Edgeworth was a good kisser?" Ema asked. "I uh, I just need to know for scientific reasons."

"I think so? I dunno, my brain kinda blanked for a while," Athena answered.

"You don't have to humor her!" Apollo barked. "Anyways, there's more to it than that. The mission may be compromised."

Ema gasped. "What makes you say that?"

Apollo glanced around the room. "We shouldn't talk here. Trust me, I have my reasons. I'll text Trucy and we can decide on a day to meet." He looked back at where Phoenix and Edgeworth were now talking but standing unusually far apart, and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe them."

Athena sighed and the rest of them followed Apollo's gaze, trying to understand why he was so worked up.

A couple days later, they were all sitting once again in the offices of the Wright Anything Agency, silently occupying the couches and waiting for someone to begin.

Finally Trucy couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on, Apollo?" she said, her eyes nervous.

Apollo glanced at Athena, and she nodded.

"We have a problem," Apollo said. "I think we're being duped."

"Duped?" Trucy asked. "By who?"

Apollo sighed. "Trucy…" he bit his lip and took a long pause. "I think your father knows about Operation Happiness."

Trucy gasped. "How?! Did he say something?"

"Well, no," Apollo said, scratching his head. "But, to be honest, it's not like there haven't been huge clues. It wasn't the most covert plan in the world."

Trucy pouted, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, I guess not."

Athena chimed in next. "We saw them together last week and they were exhibiting some really strange behavior."

Apollo nodded. "After they kissed, I could sense that-"

"They what?!" Trucy said, jumping to her feet. "You saw them kiss?!"

"Definitely," Athena said.

"In…in front of other people?" Trucy asked in breathless wonder.

"Uh, no," Apollo said. "They went off on their own and we were kinda spying on them."

Trucy gasped again. "What if they'd seen you?" she said.

"Look, it doesn't matter now," Athena said, glancing around. "The thing is, I think they're trying to pull one over on us. I'm pretty sure they knew we were there. That's why they kissed in a public place; that's why their emotional readings were all over the place. They're trying to deceive us."

"What makes you so sure?" Trucy asked, biting her thumbnail.

"She could hear it in their hearts," Apollo answered. "And I could feel it." Apollo held out his wrist. "I know they were lying about something big."

"But why?" Klavier asked. "Why would they even bother doing something that?"

"Maybe they don't really have feelings for each other?" Apollo offered.

"No!" Trucy exclaimed. "They do. I know they do. I may still be young, but I…I know."

Athena sighed. "It's just so weird. I mean, why would they lie about being together?"

Trucy sat back against the couch. "Daddy…" she said in a small voice.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"He's trying to pull a prank," she said, tapping her fingers together.

"A…prank?" Apollo said.

"That doesn't sound like any prank I've ever heard of," Klavier added.

"Yeah, well," Trucy said, "my dad's got a pretty weird sense of humor."

"But even if that's true, why is Prosecutor Edgeworth going along with it?" Athena asked.

"Early midlife crisis?" Apollo offered. Ema threw a cracker at his head. "Uh, maybe not." He huffed, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe they've just lost their goddamn minds."

Everyone had slumped in their seats. Trucy's lip was trembling. Apollo looked around the room and narrowed his eyes.

"How dare they," Apollo said softly. "We care about them. They're supposed to be champions of truth and justice. They could have just confronted us, but instead they're playing jokes like a couple of teenagers. No offense, Trucy."

Trucy nodded.

"It's regrettable," Simon said, and all eyes turned to him. "I thought they were more upstanding than that." He clutched his hand to his chest. "The blade of betrayal cuts deeper than any other."

"So what're we gonna do now?" Trucy said, hugging herself, eyes downcast.

Apollo studied her and his hands gripped the couch hard.

"We push them," he said firmly.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Klavier asked.

"No, not like that. If they're going to play games, we'll have to play too. We've gotta make them so uncomfortable that they _want_ to tell us the truth." There was a sudden fervor behind his eyes.

"That's right!" Athena said, standing up. "We've gotta make them see how wrong it is to treat us like this!"

"But what if they really are together? It could ruin the whole mission!" Trucy said. "If there even is one anymore," she added under her breath.

"We're just gonna put them in situations normal couples wouldn't have any problem with. If it makes them uncomfortable, then we'll know for sure they're trying to trick us."

Klavier shook his head. "All this secrecy, it's disheartening."

Apollo pushed his sleeves back. "We have to fight fire with fire. How do you catch a phoenix? Fire."

"That doesn't make sense. Also, he's not a literal phoenix," Trucy said.

Apollo clenched his fist in the air. "Let's start planning!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hi! I was asked about my update schedule, so here's how it goes: I try to update once a week, usually around the weekend. There should be 13 chapters in total. Near the end, depending on how editing goes, I may update more frequently. No guarantees, but we'll see!


	9. Chapter 9

When Phoenix received an invitation to the annual Police Officer's Ball he didn't think anything of it. He had a lot of friends in the police department, and once his career was revived he'd started getting invited to quite a lot of things.

However, when his phone rang the next day and Ema Skye's name came up on the display, a tingle of anxiety made him hesitate. He answered the call with a sense of unease in his gut.

"Hey Phenyl," she greeted him.

"Wha-"

"So here's the deal," she said. "I've got two extra tickets to the Officer's Ball and no one to pawn them off on."

"What about Athena?" Phoenix asked. "Or Apollo?"

"Nope, your little minions already bought tickets like good samaritans. Look, these tickets are free and I need someone to take them. I'd hate to see them go to waste. And besides," she said, her voice dropping low, "you do owe me for that info I gave you in the Machina case."

"Alright, alright, I got it." Phoenix sighed and checked his schedule. Sure enough, he was available. "I guess I'll take them."

"Wow, your enthusiasm is blowing me away right now. Look, Mr. Wright, we both know your line of work is stressful. Take some time off, take a date and go dancing. Have a good time."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely less stressful than watching TV in my sweatpants," Phoenix replied. He scratched his head and sighed. "Thank you, Ema. I'm sure I'll have fun."

"That's up to you," Ema replied. "Expect your tickets in the mail. I'll see you there, Phoenix. And you'd better be dancing when I do." With that she hung up.

Phoenix sat at his dinner table and chewed his thumbnail. In all likelihood, Edgeworth was already planning to attend the dance for work reasons. And a dance _would_ provide a good opportunity to further their plans, but the Police Officer's Ball? With so many important people around, was it really a smart choice? Phoenix decided to ask Trucy along when she got home.

"Sorry dad," she said, taking a textbook out of her bag. "I already heard about it from Athena but I've got a test the next day. I've really gotta study."

Phoenix pursed his lips. "You can't work around it?"

"Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, scandalized.

"I know, I know. You're right, your education comes first." He sighed. "I guess I have to…"

"Have to what?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied off hand. "Oh, no, it's nothing."

He went to the kitchen and started poking through the freezer for something to eat. She watched after him with big, heartbroken eyes.

Phoenix was already waiting outside when Edgeworth came to pick him up. They drove to the hotel where the ball was being held in relative silence, neither one of them particularly thrilled about their evening plans.

Their appearance at the entrance of the ball drew stares from all over the lobby.

"Phenol!" Ema called out when she saw them. She rushed straight over and bowed. "And Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth."

She was wearing a red cocktail dress with a lab coat on over her shoulders. It was a daring look, and it took a great deal of willpower for Phoenix to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you for the tickets, Detective Skye," Edgeworth said. He took her hand and kissed it at the knuckle. She giggled and touched her hand.

"Hahaha, you're welcome, have a good night you two!" she choked out before nearly running headfirst into an officer and stumbling off into the crowd.

Phoenix and Edgeworth shrugged at each other and went to find their table.

During the next hour it seemed like every single person in attendance stopped by their table to talk up Edgeworth and give Phoenix dark, suspicious looks. People were trying to get Edgeworth's attention left and right, regardless of what was happening on stage.

Phoenix was on the verge of suggesting that they just split up for the remainder of the event when a shock of red hair caught his attention.

"Oh thank god," he muttered under his breath. He waved enthusiastically. "Athena! Over here!"

She spotted them and walked over, wearing a shiny new dress and looking radiant.

"Hi Mr. Wright," she said. "Prosecutor Edgeworth."

"Hey. So, uh, is anyone else here yet?" Phoenix asked, raising his voice a touch. The speech portion of the evening was over and people were starting to mingle, the din of conversation getting louder and louder.

"You mean like Apollo? Yeah, he's over by the front. We're just waiting for Junie to get here."

A few minutes later, Athena waved Apollo and Juniper over.

"Hi!" Juniper said. "Sorry, it takes me a while to get into town."

Phoenix and Edgeworth both stood up.

"Hello Juniper," Phoenix said warmly. "I hope you enjoy the dance."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Wright! And, um, good evening Chief Prosecutor." She gave a small curtsy to Edgeworth. He smiled and bowed to her respectfully. She blushed and ducked her head low.

They all stood in a circle, staring at each other, waiting. The atmosphere at the office had been a little off for the last few weeks, but here Phoenix felt a distinct chill settle between himself and his young workers.

Phoenix tried to break the silence. "Hey, maybe we should go somewhere quie-"

"Let's head to the dance floor," Apollo interrupted. He offered his hands to Athena and Juniper. Athena took one hand and started walking. Juniper took the other, blushing, pulled along by Athena's pace. "Are you coming, Mr. Wright?" Apollo said as they moved on, a hint of a challenge in his eyes.

"I didn't think you were the dancing type," Phoenix grumbled to himself. He turned to Edgeworth. "Well?"

"Well?" Edgeworth repeated. "I suppose it's not a shocking revelation that we're expected to dance at a dance."

Before he could protest, Phoenix took Edgeworth's hand and led him out to the dance floor.

Phoenix found Apollo and the girls dancing together in the middle of the crowd. He nodded appreciatively to the music and began swaying near Edgeworth. After a few songs Edgeworth started moving a little bit, but he was stiff and didn't look very happy.

"Not your type of music?" Phoenix said over the noise.

"Not my type of dance," Edgeworth replied in a raised voice. "Funny, I'm trained in ballroom dancing, and here we are in a ballroom. And yet…" he waved towards the live band playing loud contemporary music.

Phoenix winked. "Gotcha."

He kept swaying, getting more and more into the music until finally he let loose with his sweet mismatched moves.

"I'm just glad Trucy isn't here to see this," Edgeworth said after watching Phoenix shimmy and flail for a while.

"What? You think she'd be ashamed of her papa?" He thrust his hips in a circle.

Edgeworth grimaced and pushed his glasses up. "Deeply."

Phoenix laughed. "Come on, you could at least move your feet a little." He stopped, crossed his arms and looked down at Edgeworth's shoes. Edgeworth stared back, brow furrowed, and Phoenix raised his eyebrows. Edgeworth groaned and started shuffling his feet. Phoenix chuckled again. "See, you're a natural. You'll be one of Gavin's backup dancers in no time."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "High praise indeed, coming from you."

A few minutes later, Ema danced by in her gleaming white coat, and did a double take. Edgeworth coughed and stop moving entirely.

"Hey! And you were doing so well," Phoenix said.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" a familiar booming voice came from behind them. They spun around to see Dick Gumshoe himself, dressed in a shabby, ill-fitting tuxedo. He reached for Edgeworth's hand and shook it hard, nearly knocking him over. "How're you doing?! I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, but I guess I've gotta call you Chief now. Not that I mind, I was calling you chief from the second we met! I could tell you were chief material from the start!" He seemed to notice Phoenix as an afterthought. "Oh, and Mr. Wright. Put 'er there, pal."

Phoenix was better prepared, and braced himself for the handshake.

"It seems like it's been forever, Gumshoe," Phoenix said.

"Yeah well, I haven't been able to get over here much since the baby. As a matter of fact, Maggey was supposed to come with me today but little Jimmy got a fever this morning. I would've stayed home with them but she insisted I go." He clapped them both on the shoulders. "Glad you two are here though, huh? Did you bring dates?"

They glanced at each other.

"Eh?" Gumshoe said, glancing back and forth between them. "What's the matter?"

Edgeworth opened his mouth but Phoenix cut in first. "Edgeworth is my date," he said.

Gumshoe gaped at them. Edgeworth turned a furious eye on Phoenix.

"Are…are you two…"

"No!" Edgeworth barked, his fists clenched.

"Shh," Phoenix said, nodding in the direction of their young colleagues.

"Wright," Edgeworth hissed between his teeth.

Gumshoe put his hands up and laughed nervously. "Looks like a tricky situation." He scratched his head. "I mean, I'm not surprised or anything. I just, considering the way things used to be, I didn't think you would ever…" At seeing the look on Edgeworth's face, he started to back away. "I'll just, I need to go talk to some folks. Hope I see you around." He gave a hasty wave and disappeared with impressive speed for a man his size.

For a few minutes, Phoenix let Edgeworth fume silently, shifting his weight from foot to foot to the beat of the music. Edgeworth calmed down after a few songs, rocking from side to side, his arms still crossed.

"We can't take it that far, Wright," Edgeworth whispered during a lull in the music.

"What do you…" Phoenix started, only to be interrupted by a lone singer taking the microphone. The slow songs were starting. Phoenix could feel eyes on him, Apollo and Athena burning holes into the back of his head. He held out his hand.

Edgeworth stared at it, a flash of anger in his eyes, but Phoenix tilted his head and Edgeworth grunted and chewed his lip. After a moment of hesitation, he took Phoenix's hand.

Phoenix slid his other hand around Edgeworth's waist and spun them around. As the song progressed they got closer and closer, spinning in slow circles together and getting lost in the flow of the music. The next one was even slower; a stillness hung over them and without thinking they pressed flush against each other, not a gap of breathing room between them. Phoenix brushed his cheek against Edgeworth's, and his eyes fluttered closed as he breathed out warm and soft at the crook of Edgeworth's neck . Edgeworth sighed through his nose. He readjusted his glasses and opened his eyes and, blinking in the dim light, was horrified to see just how many sets of eyes were on them.

He ripped himself away from Phoenix and wound his way through a sea of entwined couples and off the dance floor.

Phoenix watched him go, too surprised to move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Apollo watching him as he danced cheek-to-cheek with a flustered Juniper.

His heart leapt into his throat and his legs finally got some sense and started moving in Edgeworth's direction. He wandered through a few deserted hallways until he caught sight of Edgeworth's silver hair and started in on him. Edgeworth was leaning against the wall at the very end of the hallway, one hand slowing stroking his face.

When he saw Phoenix coming towards him he just moved over and closed his eyes. Phoenix propped himself next to Edgeworth, looked up at the ceiling and waited.

"Wright," Edgeworth said softly. "I'm okay with this ruse. I am. I wouldn't have agreed to come with you if I wasn't. But I can't be so blatant about it. Not in front of everyone else. Not in front of…other people who know us."

Phoenix closed his eyes and nodded.

"We can pretend in front of our subordinates. Eventually this thing's going to come to a head and they'll find out the truth. They're part of this. Everyone else, though…" Edgeworth scrubbed his face harder. "It's one thing to let the rumor mill do its work. People will assume all manner of things, and once the interest dies down they'll forget. But if we confirm it for them, it's going to make my job a lot harder."

Phoenix pursed his lips. "So you're saying that if we were actually dating, you wouldn't want anyone to know?"

"What?" Edgeworth stared at him. "That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"But you're implying it." Phoenix crossed his arms.

"But we're not dating, so it's irrelevant."

"I know it's irrelevant," Phoenix whispered harshly, the echo of their voices traveling through the tunnel of hallways behind them. "I just want to know what's so bad about you dating a defense attorney."

"I don't understand why you're so offended," Edgeworth said. "It should be obvious. If I was seen to be too intimate with someone like you it could spell trouble for the course of my career."

Phoenix clutched at his chest and leaned his head against the wall. "God, I can't believe you."

In his periphery, he saw a flash of red and yellow.

"Phoenix, you're being completely unreasonable! For the last time, we're not even- mmmph!"

In a split second, Phoenix launched himself at Edgeworth's mouth, kissing the words out of him just in time as Athena and Apollo rounded the corner at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said breathlessly as he broke away. Then he noticed the tip of Apollo's bizarre signature hairstyle peek around the corner from a less-than-conspicuous hiding spot. His heart sank down to his toes but he recovered quickly and determination flashed in his eyes. He slid his hand across Phoenix's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, deeper and longer than before. When they came up for air his head was spinning, and he was thankful that he was propped up by the wall.

Phoenix kissed him again, sweet and soft to the corner of his mouth, and nosed his way down Edgeworth's chin to his bare neck. Edgeworth could feel Phoenix's breath ghosting just above his collar and then a gentle scrape of teeth that sent blood rushing to his pale skin. He gasped and clutched at Phoenix's back, and bit his lip to keep in the noise surging up through his throat. Phoenix's lips curled into a small smile and he pressed a kiss against the red mark spreading across Edgeworth's neck like ink on paper.

Several lovebites later, Edgeworth managed to cast a glance down the hallway. They were alone.

He waited another minute just to be sure.

"I think they're gone," Edgeworth whispered, tugging on the back of Phoenix's jacket.

"Hm?" Phoenix mumbled, the sound vibrating against Edgeworth's bruised skin. Edgeworth let out a low moan and gently pushed Phoenix away.

"They're gone," he repeated, softer this time.

Phoenix covered his mouth and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just wanted to make it look…you know, convincing."

"Of course," Edgeworth said, straightening out his clothes as Phoenix did the same.

"Of course," Phoenix repeated.

They wandered back down the hallway in a bit of a daze. Edgeworth pulled his collar up as high as he could.

After searching the crowd they spotted their group standing by the refreshments. Athena and Apollo both met them with scrutiny, their arms crossed. Juniper kept spooning punch into her overflowing cup, unable look at them.

The decision to leave early wasn't a difficult one.

On their way out, Ema gave Phoenix a small side hug, and bowed again to Edgeworth. A bit less controlled than usual, Edgeworth bowed a little too low and just avoided tumbling over, and then waved to a stunned looking Gumshoe as they passed him by.

On the ride back, they didn't exchange a single word.

Late into the night, Edgeworth spent a small eternity studying himself in the mirror, touching his neck with tender fingers and comparing the bruising there to the bags under his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Just one week later, a small purple envelope showed up in the mail. Phoenix had a sense of dread in his gut before he even opened it.

His fear wasn't unfounded. Inside he found an invitation to a party at Klavier Gavin's house.

Trucy spotted the invitation the instant she got home. She clutched the square cardstock to her chest as she approached her father. "Please please please daddy. Please." Her big eyes shone up at him, her lips quivering, and he knew it was useless to fight.

Klavier's home was exactly what Phoenix thought it would be, sprawling and sleek, adorned with the trophies of a rockstar. A man dressed in black greeted them at the door.

"Welcome," he said, gesturing Phoenix and Trucy inside. "Please follow me."

Trucy could barely contain her excitement as she skipped through hallways covered with Gavinners memorabilia. She stopped to do a little dance in the middle of the hall, and Phoenix laughed behind her.

"Do you think the other Gavinners will be here?" Trucy asked Phoenix.

"You mean the ones that aren't in prison," Phoenix replied.

"Oh dad, that's only one of them," Trucy said.

"You know," he said, rubbing his chin, "maybe I need to start monitoring the things you listen to more closely."

"Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Besides, the Gavinners disbanded after that incident."

"I know, I know. I was just joking." Phoenix patted her on the back, and she shrugged his hand off.

"Some sense of humor," she mumbled under her breath. She sped up after the host and followed him into the next room. Phoenix stared after her, frowning.

The party room was immense and packed with a mix of celebrities and law professionals, including most of the ex-Gavinners and their crew.

Athena and Apollo were crowded into a corner with Ema, who was munching angrily on her snacks and casting a reluctantly curious eye at all the hobnobbing partygoers.

"Hey gang!" Phoenix said, raising his hand.

"Hey Phenotype!" Ema said, raising a Snackoo in toast to him.

"How's it going, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked. She looked over his shoulder. "Where's Trucy?"

"I'm sure she's off somewhere getting into mischief. I made a stupid joke and I think it upset her. She'll show herself eventually."

"Yeah," Apollo said. "You and your stupid jokes." He stared unblinking until Phoenix glanced away.

"So, ah, who else is here," Phoenix asked.

"Just about everyone," Athena answered with a grin.

"So many glimmerous assholes," Ema mumbled, glaring into the crowd.

"Mr. Edgeworth's sitting outside if you wanna see him," Athena said.

Phoenix brightened. "Oh really?"

"He and Simon went out there a while ago to talk about samurai movies or something," Apollo said.

"I guess I shouldn't bother them then," Phoenix said, rubbing his head.

Athena raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Phoenix looked back and forth between them. "Uh, no, you're right; I should go say hi at least. I'll see you around." He stalked off with a small wave.

"I almost feel bad for him," Athena muttered.

"Don't," Apollo spat out.

Phoenix stepped through the sliding glass doors onto a large patio with a modest covered pool surrounded by tables, a sizable field landscaped to perfection and a gazebo in the distance. He could see a couple of figures sitting inside the gazebo, so he took off in that direction. When he got closer he noticed another, smaller figure between the others.

"When the creature finally opens its fiendish eyes, great heavy chains entangle the deviant child's legs, dragging them down into the abyss of hell," Simon said, hunched over, his voice guttural. Trucy was shivering. Edgeworth placed his hand on her shoulder. Her body stilled and she took a deep breath.

"T-then what happens," Trucy whispered.

Phoenix stood in the middle of the steps and crossed his arms. "Excuse me, what exactly are you telling my child?" he asked, a menacing rumble in his throat.

Simon held his hands up. "We were merely discussing traditional Japanese folklore," he said.

Phoenix walked to the center of the gazebo and looked down at the men on either side of his daughter. They both shifted under his fierce gaze.

"It's for her education," Edgeworth said, his voice small. Phoenix ramped up the intensity of his glare. "She's doing a project for school," he clarified.

Trucy stood up and pushed her way out of the gazebo. "It's none of your business," she grumbled as she passed him.

They all watched her head towards the house. Edgeworth gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged.

"Teenagers," he mumbled as he sat down on the bench opposite them.

Edgeworth squinted at him.

"How's the party been," Phoenix asked, slumping against the lattice.

"Awash with blowhards," Simon replied.

"I figured," Phoenix said.

"Excellent food, though," Simon added.

"And you?" Phoenix said to Edgeworth. "Ready to get drunk and go skinny dipping with some rock stars?"

"Ah yes, my life's dream," Edgeworth replied.

Simon looked at them and stood up. He took a long, deep bow. "Pardon, but Cykes-dono is calling. Please excuse me."

They watched him rejoin the crowd inside.

"She really was enjoying it," Edgeworth said. "I don't think she was actually very scared."

Phoenix pushed himself up and sat down next to Edgeworth with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I just get so defensive over her. After all the terrible things I've seen people do…it makes me want to do everything I can to protect her."

"I can understand that," Edgeworth said. "And I'm sure she knows that as well. But you know you can't protect her forever."

Phoenix sat back, looking off into the distance. "That doesn't mean I can't try."

They settled into a peaceful silence, Phoenix leaning his elbows on the back of the railing and stretching his legs out, looking over at huge glass panels that held a hoard of people dancing and laughing. It didn't do much for him these days, but he remembered the electric energy of a good party from his time in college. He looked at Edgeworth, who was staring up at the gazebo roof, and wondered if he'd ever gone to parties in his school days. If he had, they'd probably been more of the 'charity fundraiser' variety than a house party with bright colorful lights and a thumping bass. He tried to imagine young Edgeworth, in his signature frilled-to-death coat that still hung in his office, dancing with wild abandon in front of a neon strobe light. His sudden sharp laugh drew a curious look from Edgeworth.

Phoenix shook his head. "Just thinking about the past."

"Hilarious," Edgeworth said.

"Mmm," Phoenix hummed. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet. "Do you think we would've been friends in college?" he asked. "If circumstances had been different?"

"You mean if I hadn't gone to Germany?" Edgeworth said. Phoenix nodded and tapped his foot. "Perhaps," he answered.

"Can you imagine if we'd gone to the same law program?" Phoenix asked. "If we'd both been defense attorneys?"

Edgeworth laughed. "No, I can't really imagine that." He looked down at his hands. "I can't even imagine the kind of man I'd be today."

Phoenix looked at him and leaned back, smiling. "I think you'd pretty much be the same."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows.

"This probably isn't my place to say, but I feel like you're becoming more and more like your dad every year." Phoenix grinned at him. "In a good way."

Edgeworth stared at him and then looked away with a hum. "That's the best I could ever hope for," he said softly.

Phoenix put his hand around Edgeworth's back. Edgeworth flinched for a second but settled into his touch.

They stayed like that for a while. When the wind started to pick up, Phoenix squeezed Edgeworth's shoulder.

They were just about ready to go back inside when Phoenix turned to him.

"Hey, I think we're being watched," Phoenix said, drawing his gaze away from the window.

"Hmm," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix waggled his eyebrows. "So…what do you think?"

Edgeworth blinked at him and blushed. "Ah," he said, glancing over to the house. "There are a lot of people in there." Phoenix kept staring at him and Edgeworth blushed harder. "Most of them don't know who we are." Phoenix's eyes flicked down to his lips. "M-maybe just once," he said finally.

Phoenix grinned and without further hesitation he leaned over and captured Edgeworth's lips. Edgeworth made a tiny little noise in his throat and deepened the kiss. The latent sounds from the party and the wind faded into white noise as everything around them just filtered away.

It wasn't until a cold gust of wind passed over them that Edgeworth broke the kiss and sat back, taking a deep shaky breath.

After a few moments the world started to come back to him and he looked towards the house.

"You know, we're rather far. Do you think they can even see us?" Edgeworth said.

Phoenix was staring at him with big sparkling eyes, biting his lip. "Huh? What? Oh, oh yeah, sure, totally."

"We should, ah, probably get back inside," Edgeworth said, his face and neck as hot as a furnace. He pushed himself off the seat, dusted off his pants and stepped gingerly onto the grass. Phoenix followed soon after.

They made their way inside and bumped into Klavier in the middle of a large crowd, waving his arms and laughing as he spoke. When he spotted them he broke off from the group and came over.

"Herr Wright!" he said, taking Phoenix's hand and shaking it hard. "Thank you for coming to my humble party."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks for inviting us. I'm not sure where Trucy is right now but I'm sure she's getting a real kick out of being here."

Klavier grinned and turned to Edgeworth. "Chief Prosecutor, I hope you're having a good time."

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Yes, actually. You have a lovely home."

"I noticed you were enjoying my gazebo," Klavier said with a flashy grin.

Edgeworth coughed loudly into his sleeve. "Y-yes, I was admiring your yard," he sputtered.

Klavier smiled. "I was lucky to find this estate. It's an older home, but I've done a lot of work on it. I actually fought a vicious battle over the property but I managed to win out in the end, thanks in no small part to this." He pointed to his mouth.

They stared at him.

"M-my charming smile," he clarified, his façade faltering for a second.

"Right." Phoenix glanced around. "So where's the food?"

"Phoenix!" Edgeworth exclaimed, kicking his shoe.

"What? I didn't eat before I left."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, we have some appetizers by the kitchen. I also have this delectable sauce from Sweden that you must try. It's over- oh! It looks like we've forgotten to put it out." Klavier put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Herr Wright, could you be a darling and fetch it from the pantry. It's called…" He rattled off a long name in Swedish. Phoenix blinked at him. "Ah, perhaps our Chief can help you with that."

"I'd be happy to," Edgeworth said.

"Thank you so much! I should check on how the rest of the appetizers are coming along. The pantry is just down the hallway." He pointed around the corner.

Phoenix nodded and soon they found themselves in the middle of a small, dark room. He reached his arms out and bumped into a few bottles that clinked against each other before he found a light switch. Illuminated, the room actually looked quite a bit larger. It was fully stocked with a huge variety of food items, both familiar and foreign. Edgeworth came up behind him and squinted at all the different jars and boxes.

As they hunched over the rows and rows of stockpiled food, a sudden breeze slammed the door shut behind them. Phoenix nearly crashed into a jar of pickled somethings.

"Jesus Crimeny," he whispered. "Is this house trying to kill us now? Let's find the goods and get out of here."

They pawed through an assortment of jars and Edgeworth soon spotted the elusive sauce.

"Let's get back," Phoenix said, bottle in hand, and turned the knob to leave.

Except the knob wouldn't move. He tried again. It wiggled back and forth a little bit but it was shut fast.

Phoenix grumbled, closed his eyes and started knocking on the door. When there was no response, he knocked again harder.

"What's the matter?" Edgeworth asked.

"Nothing, just," Phoenix hesitated and tried the knob again. "No, yeah, the door's definitely stuck."

Edgeworth's eyes bugged out. "Stuck?"

"It's won't budge. See?" He stepped aside. The doorknob refused to turn even for the great Chief Prosecutor. Edgeworth cursed softly under his breath.

"I'm sure if we keep hollering someone will realize we're in here. Right?" Phoenix's voice cracked a little. As far as they knew the only person who was even aware they were in there was Gavin. As far as they knew.

He raised his fist and pounded on the door a couple more times. "HEY! We're stuck in here! Anyone out there?"

_As far as they knew. _

He raised his fist again and was about to slam it against the door when a thought struck him. He looked back at Edgeworth, eyes wide.

"What?" Edgeworth said.

"You don't think…" Phoenix started. He didn't even have to finish his thought before the realization dawned on Edgeworth's face.

"No…they wouldn't do that…" Even as he said it, the statement became a question.

Phoenix stared at the door. "Oh god, they would. They absolutely would."

He started banging his fist on the door until his fingers were red. "OPEN UP, YOU PUNKS," he yelled. They could hear loud music from the party through the closed door and nothing else.

He wore himself out quickly, turned around and slumped against the door.

"Are you finished?" Edgeworth asked. "Because I thought it might be time to try something else." He held up his cellphone.

"I guess that's another way to do it," Phoenix said, slightly out of breath.

"Besides, if your theory is correct then they're probably waiting on our call."

He tapped on his phone a few times and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello, Prosecutor Gavin? Yes, it's me. I believe we're in a bit of trouble…"

Klavier told them that the lock was old and got jammed sometimes, and also assured them that he would call someone to come help as soon as possible.

"Well," Edgeworth said, "at least they know we're here. On the off chance that this isn't a ploy."

"Uh huh," Phoenix said flatly. "How long do you think they're gonna keep us in here?"

Edgeworth closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Daddy!" a muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Of course the kid's in on it," he whispered. "We're fine, sweetie!" he shouted through the door. "Don't worry, we're just gonna sit tight."

"Hey Mr. Wright!" Athena's voice popped up. "Gavin said it might be a while. Something about a fallen tree in the road and the repairman can't get around it? I'm sure you'll be fine, though!"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to occupy ourselves," he said. Edgeworth glared at him. "What?" he asked with a grin. "Might as well play into it."

Edgeworth grumbled and tried to find a place where he could rest against the shelves. He ended up standing in the corner, awkward and silent.

Phoenix found a comfortable spot near the door and leaned against the wall.

"I don't even get what the point is," Phoenix said. "I mean, they've gotta know we're in a relationship by now." Edgeworth glanced at him. "Fake relationship," Phoenix added. "So why the plotting still? Unless…"

"They know it's a trick," Edgeworth answered. "They're trying to get us to out ourselves."

"By escalating the heat. Those goddamn kids and their superpowers." Phoenix slammed his fist against the wall. "Well I for one am ready to go up in flames."

Edgeworth gave him a curious look but didn't say anything.

They were quiet as their eyes began to adjust to the dim light.

"So where do we go from here," Edgeworth asked.

"We respond with everything we've got. We can't give up now! Not this late in the game!" Phoenix clenched his hands.

"But to what end?" Edgeworth scrubbed his hand across his face. "I'm going to end up married in a drive thru chapel as part of a schoolyard prank, aren't I."

"Only if you want to." Phoenix grinned at him.

Edgeworth sighed. "Oh what a tangled web we weave," he muttered.

"…when first we practice to deceive," Phoenix answered.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at him and began studying the foreign food labels in his eyeline.

They sat around twiddling their thumbs, so to speak, waiting until their captors decided to let them free.

"I know," Phoenix said with a devious glint in his eye. "We could make our own fun. After all, this is clearly what they want." He groaned as if in pain, and Edgeworth started towards him, concern written on his face.

He thumped his hand against the door a couple of times and moaned loudly. "Oh god Mile-mmppphh."

Edgeworth clapped his hand over Phoenix's mouth. "WE HAVE TO WORK WITH THESE PEOPLE," he hissed. Phoenix chuckled into his hand and Edgeworth drew away.

"They've probably gone back to the party!" Phoenix insisted.

Edgeworth just glared at him harder.

"Alright, alright. No fake sex noises, got it."

"I can't believe that even had to be established," Edgeworth said unhappily. "What if Trucy's listening?"

Phoenix snorted. "You really think she'd be passing the time in a dark hallway when there's Gavinners she could be stalking? You have a lot to learn about my daughter."

Edgeworth just shook his head and went back to his corner.

Silence settled again with the muffled sound of a backbeat in the distance.

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said, his voice low and soft. "Why was Trucy so upset with you earlier?"

Phoenix sighed. "I don't know." Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "I really don't. I assume she was pissed off about my dad-nagging. Although now that I think about it…the answer could be connected to this." He pointed back and forth at the two of them.

"You think she's upset that we're together?" He coughed. "Supposedly together."

"No no, it's not that," Phoenix said. "I think…" he sighed and brushed his hand against the wall. "I don't know what I think."

"It could be she's just at that age. I've heard tell that teenagers can be rather troublesome," Edgeworth said with a wry smile.

Phoenix chuckled. "You're telling me. It feels like I've spent most of my life around teens."

"And in a professional capacity no less. How very peculiar that you relate so well to their mentality."

"Shut up," Phoenix said. "Besides, I know for a fact that I'm not the only one here who has young girls flocking to him. Young and old, come to think of it."

"Oh god." Edgeworth shuddered. "Please do not bring her up." He crossed his arms. "You're right, though. Distressingly so. And I can never for the life of me understand why."

Phoenix scoffed. "Oh, yeah, sure."

Edgeworth quirked his head. "What?

"You can't imagine?"

"…no? Aside from my proficiency with logic, I don't really possess many appealing qualities."

"Well you have the whole broody thing going on. Teenagers love that stuff. And then there's," he waved his hand around Edgeworth's vicinity, "all of that."

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix's hand and back at his face. "I don't follow you."

"You know…" Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his jaw.

Edgeworth kept staring at him.

"Well, you're handsome. You've got those fancy pretty boy looks girls fawn over."

"I…" Edgeworth stammered, his cheeks pink. "I…"

"I mean, it's not like it's a big secret or anything." Phoenix's face was flushed red in the shadows.

"I…I don't…"

Phoenix shook his head. "You know what, nevermind. The point is that we both know what it's like to deal with young people."

Edgeworth coughed and shuffled his feet as he got his mind back on the thread of the conversation.

"Ah well," Edgeworth said. "I never had any love for Manfred von Karma, but looking back I do sometimes wonder at his running a household with two aggressive, headstrong teenagers. I suppose you should just be glad that she's an only child."

Phoenix's eyes bulged and he stared down at the floor, focused in on nothing. Edgeworth watched him for a while.

"Phoenix?" he said, tilting his head.

"Hmm?" Phoenix responded.

"Phoenix, Trucy _is_ an only child, isn't she?"

He waited for Phoenix's response, but it never came. Phoenix's eyes drifted down again and he kept his eyes on the floor, lips parted.

"Phoenix!" Edgeworth said loudly, startling Phoenix out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes. He knew the difference between when Phoenix was playing dumb and when he was actually being dumb. "Does Trucy have any siblings," Edgeworth asked in a stern tone.

"Uh…" Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "See, it's complicated."

Edgeworth's mouth opened in surprise. "In what way?" he asked.

Phoenix turned away and looked at the door as if he were trying to see through it. He kept staring at the door until Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. I mean _anyone_. Please."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Alright."

"You _promise_?" Phoenix asked.

"You have my word," Edgeworth said, nodding.

Phoenix chewed his lip and dug his fingernails into his hand.

"Apollo is Trucy's brother."

Edgeworth slowly uncrossed his arms, his face falling into shock. "Apollo?" he said softly.

"Yes."

"Apollo Justice?" Edgeworth asked again.

"The one and only," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth gaped at him. "Do they know?"

Phoenix shook his head and Edgeworth had to catch his palm on a shelf to keep from staggering backwards.

"Why on earth haven't you told them?" Edgeworth asked, his voice rising.

Phoenix pressed his finger to his lips and pointed towards the door.

"Their mother wanted me to tell them when they're ready," Phoenix said, barely above a whisper.

"Mother?!" Edgeworth covered his mouth. "I'm going to guess that they don't know about their mother either?"

He looked Phoenix dead in the eyes and Phoenix shook his head. Edgeworth's breathing began to quicken.

"Wright," he said, his voice clipped and dangerous. "Why in all the world are you keeping this a secret from your daughter."

Phoenix put his hands up. "Hey now, I was only respecting the mother's wishes. The circumstances of her disappearance were complicated, and right now they don't even know she's alive. She wants them to be able to accept what happened and decide whether they want her to be in their life."

"Maybe I'm mistaken," Edgeworth said, tension heavy in his jaw, "but they can't exactly make any decisions while they're being kept in the dark, can they?"

"Well, no," Phoenix admitted, "but I want to make sure it's the right time to tell them. They've both gone through a lot over the past couple of years. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," Edgeworth said.

"Oh?" Phoenix asked, getting a little haughty. "And when should I have told them?"

"Now," Edgeworth snapped. "Right now. You tell them the entire truth."

"Why are you so angry about this?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth crossed the small room and pointed his finger up in Phoenix's face. "Because they're young and she's _alive_ and they have a chance to build a relationship with her. Why would you keep that from them?"

"Hey, hey, keep it down," Phoenix said softly, pointing at the door again.

"Phoenix Wright," he bellowed. "I will NOT be silent in the face of injustice."

Phoenix breathed in through his teeth. "Alright, let's just calm down and talk about this."

Edgeworth's closed his eyes and clutched his hand over his heart, his breath coming out faster and faster. He tried to grab a nearby shelf and missed. Phoenix launched himself forward to keep Edgeworth from falling and Edgeworth slid slowly to the ground, Phoenix grabbing at his clothes to keep him steady. Edgeworth sat on the floor, his legs splayed out, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hey hey, try to calm down," Phoenix said, his voice low, kneeling in front of Edgeworth. "Look at me," he said, touching Edgeworth's face.

Edgeworth blinked his eyes open and looked up at Phoenix, his hand still on his chest.

"Try to breathe slowly. Come on, in," he demonstrated himself by breathing in deep and steady, "and out." He exhaled heavily.

Edgeworth tried to follow his instructions, shaking as he breathed, his eyes unfocused and distant.

"You can do it," Phoenix said gently. "Come on, try again." He demonstrated again, maintaining eye contact until Edgeworth was looking straight at him, the color returning to his face.

As soon as he had some control over his faculties, Edgeworth drew his knees up towards his chest. He broke Phoenix's gaze and buried his face between his knees.

"I'm too old for this," he mumbled.

Phoenix clucked his tongue. "You know that's not true. If you were talking to someone in your situation you wouldn't say that."

Edgeworth didn't respond. He started rocking a little, his hands stretched tight around his legs.

"Is it getting darker?" he asked, his voice high and small.

Phoenix looked up at the glowing light on the ceiling. "No, it's not," he said firmly. "And we're gonna get you out of here."

He reached over and squeezed Edgeworth's hand before going over to the door and pounding on it.

"We're still waiting, daddy!" Trucy's voice came through the door. "I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna be."

"We need to get out of here now," Phoenix said.

"Sorry dad, there's not much we can do."

"I'm sure they're on their way, Mr. Wright!" Athena said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Phoenix muttered to himself. In a fit of frustration he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it back and forth a few times. He gave a particularly hard twist. It started to budge and then the knob spun around. "Uh oh," Phoenix whispered. He cleared his throat and pressed close to the door. "I think I made it worse."

Someone on the other side tried to turn the knob, but it just spun around uselessly. The knob shook a few times, but the effort was fruitless. They were legitimately trapped.

"Daddy!" Trucy said, much more shrill than before. "What did you do?!"

Phoenix grumbled. "It's not my fault Gavin didn't upgrade the doorknobs in his fancy rockstar house!"

"Hey!" Klavier shouted in the distance.

A tiny, pitiful sound came from the floor. Phoenix turned around and Edgeworth was staring at the door over his glasses, his eyes wide and heartbreaking, his legs scrunched up as far as he could get them, making him look as small as possible. Phoenix started rolling up his sleeves.

"If there's anyone standing near the door, you might want to back away right now!" he yelled. "Trucy, get to the end of the hall!"

"But dad-"

"NOW, TRUCY," he said.

He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and kicked just below the broken knob. The door produced a loud splintering noise. Phoenix took a second to steady himself and then did it again, hitting the exact same spot. This time the door burst open, wood fragments flying across the threshold. Phoenix looked out into the hallway and a small crowd of faces was staring back at him. He huffed out a breath and nodded. Without a word, he turned around and offered his hand to Edgeworth. It took a few seconds before Edgeworth acknowledge him, and Phoenix stood patiently until Edgeworth took his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

Edgeworth was a little shaky so Phoenix put his arm around Edgeworth's waist to keep him balanced. He led them out of the room and into the hallway, and the crowd parted as they walked past.

"Sorry about the door, Gavin," Phoenix said, staring straight ahead.

Klavier just watched them pass, his mouth open.

They kept walking and for once no one followed them. Phoenix wanted to get them away from the party, so they kept going until he found a quiet spare room. He sat the still-dazed Edgeworth down on the couch and almost made to shut the door behind them before thinking better of it. There was a large window with a view of the grass and the trees and the cloudy skies above, and Edgeworth stared out the window in silence.

Phoenix sat down, reached over and straightened Edgeworth's crooked glasses.

Edgeworth made a small noise of thanks and Phoenix nodded.

They spent several minutes just looking out the window.

"Can I get you some water?" Phoenix asked finally. "Or something to eat?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Thank you," he said. "Maybe later."

"Sure," Phoenix replied, glancing away.

"And, um," Edgeworth said, looking down at his hands. "Thank you. For being there."

Phoenix smiled and touched Edgeworth's hand with the tips of his fingers. "You know there's no shame in it."

Edgeworth didn't say anything.

"Absolutely none," Phoenix said softly.

"Mm," Edgeworth hummed. Phoenix smiled and leaned back against the couch.

They were quiet again for some time until Edgeworth looked back at him.

"You know, I haven't forgotten what we talked about earlier."

"Hmm?" Phoenix said, turning to him.

"About Trucy and Apollo."

Phoenix looked away, studying the moulding of the windowsill. "I know," he whispered. "And you're right. You're completely right."

"So you'll tell them?" Edgeworth said.

"I'll tell them soon. I promise," Phoenix answered. Edgeworth made to interject so Phoenix got there first. "There are a few things I need to work through before I do. But I absolutely swear that I'll tell them. Cross my heart."

Edgeworth closed his mouth and nodded.

Phoenix's hand slid along the couch cushion until finally he laid it on top of Edgeworth's hand, tucking his fingers in across Edgeworth's palm. They were both looking down at their entwined hands, transfixed, when a knock on the doorframe jolted them apart.

"Hi," Trucy said shyly, peering around the edge of the door. "May I come in?"

"Come in," Edgeworth said. He patted the couch. She sat down between them and looked up at Edgeworth with woeful eyes.

"I'm so sorry you were scared," she said. "I-I didn't know you would…"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered. She looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Don't worry yourself over it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure," she said thickly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright. The demons of my past always seem to choose the most inconvenient times to haunt me. It wasn't your doing, Trucy. Please don't blame yourself."

She nodded, blinking as she wiped her eyes. "Okay," she said. She threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tight. He shifted awkwardly at first and then rubbed her back, letting his head rest on top of hers. She murmured and relaxed against him.

On the other side of the couch, Phoenix sighed and smiled. After a few minutes, he touched Trucy's back. She lifted her head from Edgeworth's chest and blinked at her dad.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," he said, reaching out to take her arm.

"Oh, but you guys haven't even had any cake!"

Phoenix's ears perked up. He rubbed his chin. "Cake, you say? Maybe I was too hasty…"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and stood up, ushering them out the door.

"Yes, let's all get some cake and leave this wretched place."


End file.
